Finding Daisy
by rebelsdaughter13123
Summary: Part three in my Daisy storyies. Jack and Daisy are about to get the answers they so desprately want and need. How will everyone take the news. Spoilers for everything Doctor who and Torchwood.
1. Chapter 1

Id like to get a special thanks to Lady Emma Wentworth who is a lifesaver. She is a genis and really helps me with my spelling and grammer. Her inserts make everything flow so much better and give inspiration for more things.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.** I love hearing what people think

* * *

><p>Jack drove back to Cardiff. No one in the car said a word the whole way. Ianto had reached over shortly after leaving Bannerman Road and had taken Jack's hand. A silent understanding had passed between them, and Jack had drawn strength and comfort from the physical contact. Jack parked the SUV across from Roald Dahl Plass but made no move to exit the vehicle. He looked over into the square; hehad beenright in assuming that it was where the Doctor would park the TARDIS. Jack stared at that wonderful blue police call box and remembered all the other times he had seen it parked there, and how much happiness it had brought him. Now it was like a beacon of doom.<p>

He smiled fondly, remembering what it had been like to be a mortal travelling with the Doctor's ninth incarnation; to be near Rose and her beautiful smile; of being parked in that exact spot as he met Mickey Smith for the first time. He remembered having to send his team away for those days, later, after he had come back as an immortal, responsible for running Torchwood.

~Flashback~

"Suzie, Tosh, Owen." Jack called from his office. He knew the time had come, not that he didn't trust his team to follow his orders to stay out of it but this was easier than explaining. Suzie Costello, Toshiko Sato, and Dr. Owen Harper all entered Jack's office one at a time. "I have a mission for you all in London." He told them, handing out sheets of paper with information on each. "I'll be staying behind on this one to monitor the Rift. Suzie is in charge."Eachmember of the team gave Jack the same blank stare.

"Jack, it's not like you to not be out there. Is there something you're not telling us?" Suzie asked.

"I've told you all you need to know." Jack said, motioning for them to leave. Jack stood silently in the car park and watched his team drive away in the black SUV. Just as they disappeared from view he heard that oh so familiar sound – God, how he missed that sound! – and made his way back down into the Hub to watch his memories come to life on the CCTV.

Jack watched as Mickey Smith crossed the Plass and knocked on the doors to the TARDIS, only to be greeted by a younger version of Jack himself. Jack was now more than a hundred years older than the mortal version of himself that was just above him on the surface. But that didn't matter; he could remember this day like it was yesterday.

Filled with both excitement and sadness, Jack continued to watch and wait for the four to exit the blue box and head off to lunch. He knew he couldn't be seen or it would cause a paradox, but he wanted so badly just to watch. He wanted, no, he _needed,_ to feel that young and innocent again, even if it had to be from a distance.

Jack clung to the shadows theentire day, watching. He listened to the conversations, silently mouthing the words his younger self spoke. He experienced again the exhilaration of capturing Margaret the Slitheen. He followed the group as they went around Cardiff, envying the camaraderie he had once shared with the Time Lord. He even shadowed the Doctor and Margaret to dinner and sat, in a self-induced funk, watching from a good distance away.

There was nothing, _nothing,_ Jack wanted more at that moment than to march right up to that man and demand answers to questions he had carried in his heart for well over one hundred years. He wanted to know why the Time Lord had abandoned him, why had he been left behind on that space station? He needed to understand what was wrong with him; but most importantly, he needed to know if he could ever be fixed.

Jack wanted desperately to run up to Rose, his beautiful, loving, trusting Rose, hug her to him tightly and feel her heart beating again. He wanted to tell her to stay away from Canary Wharf, to never step foot out of the TARDIS on that fateful day. But Jack knew better than to mess with time. He knew from bitter experience that you can't change the past – or wait, was it the future?

In the end, Jack had stood to the side, wallowing in misery as he watchedRose run away from the safety of Mickey and straight to the danger of the Doctor. It was at that moment, when the blue door had shut firmly behind his precious Rose, thatJack realized the true love Rose had for that man. Jack watched the TARDIS vanish and felt his heart break again, just as it had done on the space station, tens of thousands of years into the future.

~End Flashback~

Daisy cleared her throat bringing Jack back to the present day. "Dad, I'm sorry about your friend." Jack gave her a brief smile that didn't reach his eyes, and opened his door. Everyone followed Jack across the Plass and straight up to the blue box.

"Now who would put this here." Gwen asked, circling the box. "These things are classics; they should be put in museums." Jackstood back, watching his friends examine the blue box, not letting them in on what it really was just yet.

"What's a Police Call Box?" Daisy asked.

Gwen looked over at her. "Back in the 1960's, these used to be on the streets as a way for people to call for help. But I've never seen one out in public."

Ianto had a look as if he knew what was about to happen, but he took his cue from Jack and remained silent.

"So where are we meeting this Doctor of yours, Jack?" Gwen asked. Jack smiled a really big smile, and knocked on the blue doors. They flew open immediately, and a scrawny man in a tweed jacket and bow tie came out, arms wide, and embraced Jack in a huge hug.

"Jack, my boy! How goes things?" The Doctor looked around at everyone. His eyes found Daisy and stopped abruptly.

"Now you see why I didn't want to discuss this over the phone." Jack commented as he watched the Doctor's smiling face suddenly fall.

"In the TARDIS." The Doctor ordered. "Now!" He put his hand on Jack's chest as he was about to enter, stopping him. "I think you have a lot of explaining to do to me. And I suggest you don't lie to me cause at this point in my life, I couldn't take it." Jack frowned at the man's last words as the Doctor lowered his hand and pushed Jack inside the ship.

"Love what you've done with the place," Jack commented, trying to lighten the mood. Jack noticed a young red head holding a baby and sitting on the other side of the console. "Why Doctor, have you gone domestic on us?" he asked, swaggering over and extending his hand. "Captain Jack Harkness," he purred. "And who are you?"

The pretty red head returned his handshake. "Amy Pond." Just then a man appeared from around the side, holding a baby bottle. "And this is my husband, Rory Williams." Amy took the bottle from him as he shook hands with Jack.

"So sorry to intrude but we have a little business with the Doctor." Jack flashed a smile at the youthful Mrs Williams that made her blush almost as bright as her hair. "So Doctor, you've pretty much figured out why we are here. We need answers and only you can give them to us."

The Doctor leaned back against his console with his arms folded across his chest. "You know,Jack, I really hate being kept in the dark about things. So I may or may not have the answers you are looking for. And…" he added, "I may or may not give them to you." You didn't have to know the Doctor well at all to see that he was very peeved with Jack. The Doctor didn't move from his position,so Daisy stepped forward. This was her life and she wasn't going to let some man whom she didn't know hold the answers hostage.

"I don't know who you _think_ you are, but my father has done what he had to do to protect me." Daisy felt all the rage and anger leaving her body as she screamed at this man.

Unperturbed by Daisy's behaviour, the Doctor turned toward the girl. "But he's not your father, is he?" He asked matter-of-factly. Daisy stood there fuming, not saying a word. Even the TARDIS was silent. "Jack, how old is she?" he asked, turning to the immortal.

Jack looked at the floor. "Sixteen." The Doctor circled Jack; he reminded Gwen of a lion, circling his prey.

"So am I right in assuming that for sixteen years you have known and not told me." Jack nodded his head. He knew not to anger the Doctor anymore than he had already. Amy handed the baby over to her husband and stepped up to the Doctor, placing her hand on his arm, effectively stopping him, calming him. Jack felt a sudden lump form in his throat; only Rose had had that sort of influence over the Time Lord.

"For those of us not in the loop, could you please explain why the sudden hostility? On our way here you were happy and cheerful; now you look as if you could rip someone apart with your bare hands."

He looked into Amy's eyes. He knew she was right; he needed to calm down. "You're right," he admitted, patting her hand. "I'm just a little upset what with us just getting Melody back safely, and now I find out that one of my oldest friends has been hiding another Time Lord child from me. It hit a nerve." Amy's eyes went wide with shock. Looking at the young girl, and then at Jack, she stepped back and just shook her head.

Gwen was about to step forward and say something when a look from Jack stopped her in her tracks. Daisy, however, wasn't so easily stopped. "Dad, I'm sorry. I know youwant answers about me, but you shouldn't have to put up with this to get them. It's not worth it."

The Doctor turned his attention back to Daisy; his curiosity piqued.

"I know who I am, Dad; I've always known. I am _your_ daughter, Daisy Marion Harkness. My real parents died protecting me and you took me in and raised me up. I have no doubt in my mind that you will spend the rest of my life using the gift of immortality that my mother gave you to protect me."

The Doctor stopped breathing like someone had smashed him in the chest and he dropped heavily to the floor. Both Jack and Amy rushed to his side.


	2. Chapter 2

Id like to get a special thanks to Lady Emma Wentworth who is a lifesaver. She is a genis and really helps me with my spelling and grammer. Her inserts make everything flow so much better and give inspiration for more things.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.** I love hearing what people think

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry." Jack said, sinking down beside the nine-hundred-year-old man and wrapping his arm around the man's skinny shoulders.<p>

"Sir, want me to pop out and get some tea?" Ianto asked.

"Rory, will you show Mr. Jones to the kitchen? I think we have some tea in there," the Doctor asked in a very subdued tone. Rory nodded, mumbling something about putting the baby down anyways.

Gwen stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Daisy's shaking body. "Sweetie, calm down. We need to let Jack handle this his way." Daisy looked at her aunt in despair. She never intended to hurt this strange man; she just wanted to stand up for her father. "I know it's hard buthe knows what has to be done." Gwen whispered to Daisy.

"Did you know her parents?" Amy asked the Doctor. The Time Lord looked at her, and she couldsee thata lot of the light in his eyes had left them.

"I knew them all too well," he told her dully. "Her mother travelled with me. Rose was a wonderful, fantastic woman and she saved me in so many ways. And I... I lo... I..."

Jack stopped him. He could feel the waves of pain rolling off the Doctor. As he watched Ianto re-enter the room, he said, "I know what it feels like to not tell to someone important that you love them before they die."

The Doctor looked from Jack to Ianto and back again, understanding flashing across his face. "I can't believe I didn't notice it. I guess with a big bombshell like Daisy here I was bound to miss something this little." The Doctor stood up and walked over to Ianto, scanning him with the sonic screwdriver. "Oh now I see why you finally decided it was time to find me for answers. I'm guessing she had something to do with this?" The Doctor asked, pointing to Ianto with huge grin on his face.

Amy looked at the man, trying to figure out what the Doctor could see about him that she couldn't. "Doctor, what's wrong with him?" Amy asked, staring him up and down. Ianto didn't care much for being gawked at by total strangers, but was doing his best to hide any discomfort he was feeling. The only hint that he was uncomfortable was one raised eyebrow.

"Oh nothing really, Amy, but you see, Ianto here should be much older than he appears. He should be about the age of Gwen here but instead he looks about twenty years younger. So either he has some really good night cream or someone has moved him in time. I'm willing to bet that since Jack has come asking questions about Miss Daisy, that she is what did it. But you see, it's not that simple, is it boys and girls?" The Doctor looked around at their faces, smiling in triumph as those same faces looked at the floor.

"I'm also willing to bet that Ianto died and Daisy went back in time to save him and now Jack is worried about timelines and ripping apart the universe. He has brought them here to make sure she didn't mess up too big. I'm right?" His cocky grin and condescending tone were irritating Daisy to no end. She couldn't hold her tongue anymore.

"Yes, I did it! I couldn't stand to see my dad alone and miserable anymore and it hurt me to watch him suffering all those years, so I went back and saved his one true love. Yes, Ianto died, and yes, I went back in time, but I just made sure this time he didn't stay dead afterwards."

Jack suddenly felt a little misty-eyed when he heard Daisy's words. He hadn't realised how perceptive his little girl was; he thought he'd always kept his emotions carefully and safely hidden away. He found himself smiling with pride over his Daisy. Ianto, on the other hand, found himself looking at Jack in shock. _'Did she say his _one truelove_?'_ Ianto felt immensely sad and he surreptitiously wiped his eyes._ 'Why didn't you ever say anything, Jack?'_

The Doctor walked over to Daisy, placing his hands on either side of her face. "Do you mind?" he asked. She didn't know exactly what he was asking but she let him continue anyway. The Doctor scanned her memories. "Oh you clever girl! So much like your mother."

The Doctor left her with one of his own favourite memories of her mother. It was of them lying in the grass on another planet, just talking and smiling. Rose's hair was blowing in the wind and she was happy. They were so happy.

The Doctor stood back and looked at the girl before him. "You look like her. Well, except the eyes," he told her.

For the first time she smiled at the man before her. "Yeah, I've been told I get my brains and my eyes from my father, John Noble."

The Doctor walked over to the scanner and flipped it on, scanning the young Time Lord. Jack came to stand beside him. "What do you see?" Jack asked, staring at the scanner.

"You mean besides Donna's attitude in that girl?" The Doctor asked and they both giggled at the remark. "She reads mostly Time Lord. Maybe about five percent human, but I don't see how that's possible. Come on, old girl, give me something." The Doctor started fiddling with other things on the console.

"What are you doing now?" Jack asked him. Usually he was content to just watch the Doctor work, but now, where Daisy was concerned, he wasn't takingany chances. He wanted to know _everything_.

"Well, I'm trying to call up the last readings I have of John andRose and compare them to Daisy." The TARDIS hummed at him. "I know, old girl. But you are the best. I know." He told her.

Jack just gave him a look as if to say '_you're off your rocker now'_.

"Bingo! Got it!" The Doctor shook his head. "Stupid time vortex spitting out Time Lords where it will."

Everyonestood staring at him with blank looks on their faces that clearly said they didn't have a clue what he was on about.

"The time vortex is the heart of my ship. In Melody's case…"

"Who's Melody?" Gwen interrupted the Doctor to ask.

Amy raised her hand. "My daughter, mine and Rory's." Satisfied, Gwen looked back to the Doctor.

"…She was conceived onboard the TARDIS, and it hit her with Time Lord DNA. But in Daisy's case, it's a completely different story. John was a clone of me but with only one heart. Since he was part human, and Rose was full human, it would stand to reason that any child of theirs would _be_ human, except the time vortex had other plans." He paused for a moment and looked around the room. "Everyone with me so far? Good."

"Now, you see, Jack, when Rose came back to the Game Station for us all those years ago and took the time vortex into her own mind, I thought I got it all out but I guess I was wrong. A tiny part of the vortex remained inside her. My people are the way we are from thousands of generations being exposed to the vortex. Bad Wolf wasn't finished.

"Not wanting me to be the last of my kind anymore, that tiny spark waited inside Rose. It waited until she became pregnant and then it exposed the baby to itself, to the time vortex, inside the womb, changing her from human to Time Lord. Just can't figure out why that five percent is human?" He said, running through his papers and scans again.

"I think I can." Jack spoke up quietly. "From what John told me, Rose went into labour two months early. Maybe the time vortex didn't have enough time to finish changing the baby all the way because she was born too early. John and Rose weren't prepared for that to happen, and they lost her during childbirth."

The Doctor looked at Jack, pain and puzzlement warring on his face. "Why wouldn't Rose be at Pete's Torchwood for the birth? Jack, what aren't you telling me?" Jack looked over at Daisy with sadness in his eyes. He had told her no more secrets and telling this was going to be hard.

"When Rose found out she was pregnant, she _was_ being looked after by Torchwood. But towards the end she noticed they weren't so much watching to make sure she and Daisy were okay as they were testing to see what Daisy would be capable of. When they realised that their baby was in terrible danger, Rose and John made plans to go into hiding. They knew Torchwood wouldn't do anything until after Daisy was born. Before they could go into hiding, Rose died giving birth. Torchwood didn't come for them right away cause they thought Rose was still alive and pregnant."

The Doctor started to shake with rage again. Why were people doing this to his friends and their children? "And John? What happened to him?" the Doctor asked.

"I was in the parallel world when it all happened. I had been sucked there by the Rift and John was helping me get back when Torchwood came to collect Daisy. They had found out that Rose was dead and they wanted Daisy at all costs. Remember Yvonne Hartman and _'if it's alien it's ours'_? Well, they were like that where Daisy was concerned.

"John distracted them long enough for Pete, Jackie, and me to get away with the kids. Knowing Torchwood would never stop hunting her, John and I thought it would be the safest thing if I brought Daisy back here with me," he told the Doctor.

Gwen's mouth was wide with shock. "_Torchwood_, Jack, like as in the company we work for, THE place youdecided was best to hide her and now you have let her join?" Gwen was genuinely furious with Jack for keeping this from her. She wanted to reach out and slap Jack, but instead, Gwen stepped protectively in front of Daisy.

"Gwen, you don't understand. That's a different Torchwood. I rebuilt ours in honour of the Doctor and all he stands for. We aren't the same as any other Torchwood, even on this planet. I've cut all ties with any Torchwood that doesn't think and believe as I do." Jack reached out to touch the Welsh woman's face to comfort and calm her.

Daisy couldn't take anymore; she had reached her breaking point, and she need to get out of there to clear her head. She didn't care where she went; she just needed to get away. Daisy looked down and noticed she was still wearing Jack's wrist strap. Without a word to anyone, she let herself out of the TARDIS and walked only a few feet before tapping the buttons and taking herself far away.

Inside the TARDIS, no one had noticed Daisy slip out. They were currently busy looking over the latest readings that the TARDIS had turned to ask Daisy a question, and found that his daughter no longer stood behind him.

"Daisy? Where did Daisy go?" Jack asked, searching around the room.

"Jack, she probably stepped out for some air; this is a lot to take in and she's been doing so good so far with accepting it. She can't go very far." Gwen commented.

Jack ran out the doors followed closely by a confused Gwen and the Doctor. "Gwen you don't get it!" He yelled, looking franticallyaround the Plass. "She still has my wrist strap! She could be anywhere in time or space." Jack's face crumbled as reality struck him.

The Doctor stood by the doors of the TARDIS. "Jack, don't bother running around anymore. She used the strap; I can taste it in the air," the Doctor told the immortal, stopping him in his tracks.

"I can't loose her too," Jack sobbed as the Doctor led him back inside the TARDIS. Ianto ran over as soon as he saw the state Jack was in. He took his lover from the Doctor and wrapped him in a warm embrace. He stroked Jack's back in comfort and murmured quietly in his ear. His ministrations worked; within a few minutes, Jack was calm enough to turn and face the room again.

"Jack, we will find her." The Doctor reassured him, and then asked, "How is that strap even working? I thought I disabled it last time?"

Jack looked lost inside his head. "It didn't work. I had it fixed after the 456, when I was running away from Earth, and then John fixed it so I could come back across the void with Daisy, but then it burned out a long time ago. Then two nights ago while I was sleeping, Daisy took the strap saying she was going to replace the leather. Somehow she fixed it to travel again. That's how she brought him here." Jack explained,looking at Ianto.

Coming to a decision, Jack pulled the SUV keys from his pocket. "Gwen, I want you to take the SUV back to my house. Call Rhys and tell him Daisy's run off and to stay at your house to see if she turns up there. You go stay at my house to see if she comes there. Have one of your boys come stay with you so you're not alone. You remember where the gun safes are hidden and how to get into them?" Jack dropped the keys into Gwen's waiting hands.

"Call David and let him know I'll be gone for some time so it'll just be him and Alex. I'll call you when I find her."

Gwen lookedat the man before hugging him tightly. "Jack, are we expecting a fight?" she asked as she pulled away.

"I don't know Gwen, but just be prepared." Gwen looked over at Ianto, waiting to see if he was coming with her. "He's staying with me." Jack told her, so Gwen hugged Ianto and headed out the door.

As she made her way to the SUV, she looked back at the blue box, hoping that they would bring Daisy home safe and sound. As she pulled out her mobile she hear a strange noise and turned to find that the TARDIS was gone. Quietly Gwen whispered, "Bring her home Jack."


	3. Chapter 3

Id like to get a special thanks to Lady Emma Wentworth who is a lifesaver. She is a genus and really helps me with my spelling and grammer. Her inserts make everything flow so much better and give inspiration for more things.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.** I love hearing what people think

* * *

><p>The TARDIS was now in flight, and 'first-time-flyer' Ianto looked as if he was about to be ill from the shaking. He held on to the closest strut so tightly that his knuckles had turned white; the colour was an interesting contrast to the green of his face.<p>

"I want to drop Amy and Rory off at their home before we go looking," the Doctor said. Amy nodded and left without question to collect her husband and daughter. "Jack, I'm sorry I snapped before but with all the things that have happened around here the last few months, I have been in defensive mode." Jack tried to smile reassuringly, but it looked more like a grimace. He knew the Doctor meant well, it was just that… Jack's thoughts were interrupted when, with a sudden jolt, they came to a stop.

"Leadworth," the Doctor announced. "Amy, Rory; this is your stop." He looked at the tiny little family that had come to mean so very much to him. "I'll be back just as soon as we find her. I would take you along, but if something figures out who or what she is, adding Melody to the mix is far too great a risk for me to take." The Doctor kissed the sweet child lying safely in her mother's arms. Holding his smile, he watched them all leave; Rory was last, carrying the bags and cot.

"Wait!" the Doctor called out. He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a tiny rattle covered in circles and stars. "For my best girl," he said handing the child the rattle. The baby babbled at him. "Well, yes, I know, but I also promise that I will be back as soon as possible." Kissing the child again he backed away, waving as they closed the doors. As soon as the doors closed his face lost its smile once again.

"Doctor, I'm sorry about all of this. When I first got Daisy, I didn't know what to do, and let's face it, I never thought I would see you again. Something about your eyes, the look on your face that day at the bar told me you were dying. Doc, I want you to know that it broke my heart that I couldn't be there for you." The Time Lord acknowledged Jack's words with a quick nod of thanks.

"Then later, when I found out from Sarah Jane that you had regenerated, I had become so attached to Daisy that I didn't want to lose her." Jack told him as the TARDIS took them back into the time vortex.

"How is my Sarah Jane?" the Doctor asked, his smile sneaking back onto his face, but it quickly faded when Jack looked at the floor again. The Doctor's hearts hurt so much today; there was just so much loss, so many people he loved taken from him before he was ready to let go.

Jack raised misty eyes to meet his. "I'm really sorry, Doc. She died shortly after we left her house this afternoon. She said to tell you 'Thank you for everything but her fight was now over.'" His voice caught in his throat and for a moment, Jack was afraid he was going to break down. "She actually gave me her sonic lipstick to give to Daisy."

The Doctor nodded, tears ready to spill over any minute now. Jack knew the Time Lord well enough to know that he would want to be alone if – no, when – that happened so he took his cue. "Ianto and I are going to find somewhere to get some rest." Jack said, taking the Welshman's hand in his – oh, how he had missed the feeling of their fingers twined together – and started out of the control room.

The instant he was alone in the console room, the Doctor sank to the floor and finally let go of the brave façade he'd been hiding let the tearsfall as his shoulders shook violently with silent, heart-broken sobs. The TARDIS hummed softly around him, reaching out to him as he wept bitter tears. She wanted to do more to comfort him, and wished that she could hold her beloved Time Lord in her arms.

Daisy silently stood in the shadows watching the two young people walk up the stairs and into flat 48. She made a mental note of the number and quietly slipped away again to wait in the darkness. After an hour had passed,she couldn't stand the waitinganylonger, and with the tap of a button, she slipped ahead a few days. Looking around to make sure the coast was clear, Daisy made her way up the stairs to flat 48. Butterflies filled her stomach, and twice she almost turned around and walked away. Taking one final deep breath she brought her hand up and knocked on the door.

A blonde woman looking to be in her late 30's answered. "What can I do for you, love?" she asked, drying her hands on a tea towel.

"Um... are Rose and the Doctor in?" Daisy asked. Jackie Tyler's eyes suddenly got much larger.

"How do you know about the Doctor?" she asked in return. The Doctor had never had visitors around to hers before, and she knew enough to be suspicious. "Who are you, then?"

"I'm a friend of theirs and I seem to be lost and I was looking for them for a lift back to my time." She quickly lied, hoping Jackie would buy it.

No such luck. Where her daughter's safety was concerned, Jackie wasn't taking any chances. "Sorry, sweetheart, you just missed 'em." Jackie went to shut the door when Daisy's stomach let out a large grumble. She had been so busy over the last few days she could barely remember the last thing she'd eaten. Jackie stopped and looked the girl up and down. She was torn between protecting the Doctor and being a mother who fed hungry children. After what seemed like an eternity to Daisy, Jackie finally stepped back and opened the door completely.

"Huh," Jackie smiled knowingly. "Why don't you come in for some tea, sweetheart?" Jackie motioned for her to enter the flat. Daisy was relieved to be in although now that her plan had worked, she really didn't know what she was doing here.

Jackie left Daisy in the living room and went into the kitchen to get the tea ready. "So you said you're from a different time?" Jackie yelled into the living room at the young girl. She shook her head at the thought of anyone so young travelling alone.

"Yeah. I live in Cardiff about twenty-five years in the future," Daisy answered,wandering around the room looking at the pictures displayed. She recognised a few of them as the ones Jack had just put on the mantel at home. Jackie re-entered the room.

"Sorry bout the mess; when Rose comes home she always leaves me a mess to clean up." Jackie said, handing Daisy a sandwich and amugof tea. Daisy could tell by the tone of her voice and the fond look on her face, that while Jackie might complain about Rose's messes, she treasured every one of them. Somehow, that made Daisy feel more comfortable with Jackie. She sat down on the couch, putting her tea on the side table and taking a bite of the sandwich.

"So, what's your name, sweetheart?" Jackie asked her, sitting in the chair across from her and sipping her own cup of tea. Daisy wasn't so sure how much she should tell Jackie.

"Daisy; Daisy Williams." Daisy looked the older woman over; she could definitely see some of herself there.

"Do you have peopleback home waiting on you, Daisy?" Jackie asked. Daisy's hearts hurt a little at the mention of it, because it reminded her that she had left Jack behind to worry about her. Again.

"My dad," she said with a sad little smile. "It's always just been the two of us. So I feel kind of bad for leaving him behind, but I needed to get away for a while. Clear my head." Daisy was trying to stay as close to the truth as possible without giving up too much. She felt at ease with Jackie, like she could tell her anything.

Jackie nodded. "It's always been just me and Rose, as well. But, as long as you don't leave him waiting forever, I'm sure he'll be fine." Jackie stood and took the dishes back into the kitchen, where she paused by the sink for a couple of minutes and collected her thoughts.

"You miss her a lot, don't you?" Daisy asked quietly as she entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, I do. And I worry about her so much!" Jackie exclaimed. "She's my little girl and she belongs here, with me, where she'll always be safe. I can't keep her safe when she's out there, somewhere, with that Doctor! Sometimes I worry when she walks out that door that she's not going to come back through it again. She lives such a dangerous life and I'm afraid that one day it'll kill her and I'll be stuck here waiting for someone who isn't coming back and I'll never know what happened to my Rose." Jackie started to break down. The words had started slowly, but by the end they came out in a rush, as if it were a relief to finally confess her fears. Daisy walked over, embracing the older woman in the most loving hug Daisy could give.

"I sure that no matterwhere she travels with the Doctor, she will always come home to her mum." Daisy flashed a smile that could rival Jack's very own 'everything's just fine' smile. Jackie rubbedher tears away.

"Since you're out of your time, why don't you stay here til Rose calls and then I'll have them swing round to pick you up?"

Daisy knew that she should tell Jackie no and leave as soon as possible, but something was tugging at her hearts. "I couldn't possibly impose on you," Daisy protested. Jackie batted her hands in the air.

"Your dad would be right proud of you. You're so polite! And it's no imposition! You can stay in Rose's room; it'll be nice to have someone around the flat again, even if for a short time."

Daisy could see no way out; she would have to find a way to leave before that phone call came in. Now that she thought about it, she _was_ very tired. She hadn't really slept since before her birthday party and with all the hopping around andstuff, she wasn't really sure how long it _had_ been for her. "That's awfully nice of you." Daisy said, accepting Jackie's invitation. "Thank you, very much."

"You look like you're about to fall asleep on your feet, down and get some sleep and I'll wake you for dinner." Jackie said, pushing her towards Rose's room. Once inside, Jackie walked over to the dresser and started pulling open drawers while Daisy looked around the room. It was very differentfrom hers back home. Where Daisy was very tidy and everything was kept in nice neat order, Rose's room was pure chaos. There were clothes tossed over the furniture, shoes lying about on the floor, fan mags and gossip sheets piled on the table. She was interrupted from her musings when Jackie tapped her on the shoulder.

Jackie handed Daisy a pair of pyjamas. "Here's something for you to sleep in. If you want, I'll pop that in the wash for you" Jackie pointed at her current clothes. At Daisy's nod, Jackie stepped out, closing the door behind her. Daisy quickly changed, making sure everything was out of her pockets and stashed in the room; she didn't need Jackie finding some of the things she carried with her. Daisy opened the door to find Jackie standing on the other side waiting for her. Her hearts stopped, thinking that her cover was blown.

Jackie reached out and took the clothes. "Now get some rest," she told Daisy, closing the door.

Daisy looked around the room, touching everything as she went. She couldn't believe she was actually in her mother's room and that these were her mother's things. Daisy lay in the bed and the sweet scent of her mom surrounded her, making Daisy smile happily as she drifted off.


	4. Chapter 4

Id like to get a special thanks to Lady Emma Wentworth who is a lifesaver. She is a genus and really helps me with my spelling and grammer. Her inserts make everything flow so much better and give inspiration for more things.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.** I love hearing what people think

* * *

><p>Jack and Ianto rejoined the Doctor in the main control room after getting a couple of hours rest. "Feel better, Jack?" the Doctor asked coming out from under the console. He smiled at the two men whose hands were intertwined.<p>

Smiling at the Doctor, Jack said, "I should be asking you the same thing." Ianto gave his hand a squeeze before heading off for the kitchen, leaving the two men to talk. "But, yeah it's been a very emotionally draining couple of days. Doc, have you figured out how we are going to find her? If I know Daisy, unless she's ready to go home, the minute we show up she going to hop out on us."

Jack and the Doctor looked at each other, both struck by the same thought at the same time: Rose! "She's just as stubborn and headstrong as Rose ever was, Doc, I swear!"

The Time Lord just smiled at Jack and kept fiddling with the console. "I'm not even sure where she would go," Jack continued. "I'm just afraid she's going to go messing around in her own time stream and screw something up."

Ianto returned at that moment with a tea tray. He handed Jack a mug of his industrial-strength coffee before pouring tea for the Doctor and himself. The Doctor stopped adjusting the controls, accepted the cup from Ianto, and sat back on his chair to think. He knew they couldn't just go running willy-nilly after the girl. Jack was right; she would split long before either of them could get close enough to talk to her. He wanted her back as much as the immortal did. The longer she was out there alone, the greater the risk something could happen to her. He needed to find a way to get her to _want _to go home on her own.

Although the Doctor knew it would be for the best to wait for her to return,he didn't want to tell Jack tosit back and be patient. The Doctor had a feeling Jack would tear apart time and space looking for his daughter, and they would end up in a game of chase that would last longer than necessary.

A plan instantly came to the Doctor; after gulping the rest of his tea, he walked over, flipped a switch on the console and sat back in his chair. "We are going to need some help; the universe is a vast place." Doctor said, listening to the TARDIS land. Motioning for Jack and Ianto to stay there he stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Hello, sweetie." He was greeted by a sexy voice the moment he shut the doors on the blue box.

"River, I've come to steal you away for a bit," he said, flashing her a smile. "I hope you don't mind." Jumping at the chance to get out of the storm cage, the strikingly beautiful woman quickly grabbed up her things and waited for him to open the cell door.

Jack and Ianto jumped up when the Doctor returned after only a few moments, noticing immediately that he wasn't alone. "Shall we do diaries then, my love?" She asked, before noticing the two men standing there. Jack noticed that she was waving around a small blue diary that was the exact colour of the TARDIS. "Oh we have company," River commented upon noticing the men.

"River, this is Captain Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones. Guys, this is Doctor River Song."

Jack heard her name and took a step back, his eyes wide.

"Now that's a first. Jack Harkness not flirting with a complete stranger." The Doctor said, walking over and grabbing a blue book similar to River's. He started patting his jacket and digging in his pockets. Like the TARDIS, a Time Lord's pockets are bigger on the inside, and in his search for a pencil, he pulled out a yo-yo, a banana, "Banana's are good," he commented, throwing it to the side and continued rummaging. Next to appear were several spark plugs from a 1959 Chevy, "I was looking for you back in 3067; thanks for showing up now," he told them before tossing them onto the console.

"Ah-ha!" he proclaimed, holding up the stub of a pencil as though it were an Olympic torch. "I knew I had one!" He realised that the other three were staring at the small pile of 'stuff' that had accumulated on the console. "What? I always save things for a rainy day."

Jack shook himself back into reality. "Doctor, would you please tell me what you are doing? And why is_ she_ here?" he asked, pushing Ianto protectively behind him as if he were ready at any moment to jump into a fight.

"Well, Jack, first off, River and I never meet in the right order, so we are trying to figure out where we are so not to mess up the future for either side…"

River nodded. "Spoilers, sweetie. Can't have them."

"And I already told you we need help and here it is," he concluded, pointing to River.

River smiled, doing her best not to seem all that offended by Jack's actions. "So sweetie, where are we?"

The Doctor closed his book and set it back down. He didn't really need it; he knew precisely where in their time-line they were. Taking her Journal from her hands, he slowly pressed his lips to hers. "We're right here, Melody." A smile crossed her face; he still knew who she was. "It's odd calling you that; I'll stick to River."

Her face fell and sadness filled her eyes. That meant that he had only just learned the truth and next time she saw him he wouldn't know who she was.

"Wait," Jack said, interrupting the two. "Melody? As in the baby we just dropped off?" he asked. The Doctor nodded and Jack stood there in awe. He had never known the Doctor to be like this towards anyone.

"How are my parents?" River inquired with a smile, noticing how uncomfortable Ianto was looking.

"Good! I just gave you a Gallifreyan rattle; hopefully you're not driving them up the wall with it." The Doctor set a dial, whirled a knob and set the TARDIS in motion.

River chuckled at this comment, and the Doctor had a feeling she knew exactly what her baby self was doing. "So, you need my help? May I ask with what?" River walked around behind the Doctor, fixing things on the console. Jack had to admit the TARDIS was flying a lot quieter and much smoother with River at the controls.

"Jack's daughter has run off and we need someone with a vortex manipulator to help us look for her." The Doctor reached behind River when she wasn't looking and re-adjusted a couple of knobs and switches, and the moment _he_ wasn't looking, River reset everything he had touched.

Jack didn't like the idea one bit. He had _always_ trusted the Doctor, but this was pushing that trust to its limits. Jack smiled at the Doctor as he took River's arm and led her as far from the man as the confines of the console room would allow. Jack pulled her inclose to him so they would not be overheard.

"I don't like having you here one bit, but if he is willing to trust you with Daisy's life, then who am I to argue. Just to let you know, I am watching you. Hurt one hair on my daughter's head…" He tightened his grip on her upper arm to the point of bruising. "And I swear on her life, I will. Rip. You. Apart."

River's face showed pure shock at the ferocity of Jack's words and at the depth of emotion behind them. She knew with certainty that he meant every single one.

Jack gave her a rather unpleasant, vindictive Jack-the-rogue-Time-Agent-and-heartless-con-man smile that was all teeth and never went higher than his mouth. "What, didn't think anyone would know who or what you are?"

Letting River go, they walked slowly back over to the centre console. As he passed Ianto, Jack gave him a reassuring smile and a wink. Ianto nodded in return. He still wasn't sure what was going on, and he found it very frustrating to feel so out of the loop.

"So Doctor, when did you start busting people out of prison?" Jack asked him. The Doctor looked truly shocked that Jack knew where they had just come from. "51st century Time Agent, remember?" Jack smirked, pointing to himself.

The Doctor had, indeed, forgotten that Jack originally came from the time in which River was incarcerated. He was just so used to seeing him on Earth in the 21st century. River's face flashed a sudden look of understanding.

"I forget you were a Time Agent, Jack. Guess I'm just used to you working for _Torchwood_." The Doctor snapped the last word as though to prove a point in a curious but ridiculous game of one-upmanship.

"So,would someone tell me about this girl we are looking for?" River asked, trying to break the stare-down between the two men. The Doctor handed River a picture of Daisy that the TARDIS had printed out.

"Daisy took off with Jack's vortex manipulator. She could be anywhere in time or space, but _I_ can't go looking into Daisy's past for fear I'll bump into myself. Jack and I are going to check some planets. I need you to go Earth, 21st century, and check along the lives of a couple of people."

Ianto was lost in all the talking. He wasn't going to ask anyone to explain; he really didn't need to know right now. Plus, he knew that Jack would answer his questions when they were alone. He decided he would just slip quietly into his normal role of butler and Tea-Boy extraordinaire, and help them out the best way he knew how.

Noticing Ianto's confusion, the Doctor began explaining. "I have spent a great deal of time in London during the early 21st century. That means Daisy could be somewhere in my personal past and it's very bad, end-of-the-world bad, if I run into my younger self. So to prevent that from happening, I'm sending River to look for her there." Ianto nodded; Jack had explained to him about the dangers of a paradox long ago.

The Doctor led River to the door of the TARDIS. Due to her piloting skills, the time machine had landed so gently that no one even noticed. "Sorry about Jack. He's just worried about Daisy." The Doctor knew full well what had transpired between River and Jack a few moments ago. "Now, before you go there are some things you should know." The Doctor lowered his voice so Jack couldn't hear, not that Jack was paying him any attention. He and Ianto were headed for the kitchen, tea tray in hand, and their heads together as they spoke softly to one another.

"One. Try to avoid Jack and meon Earth. If you do see me, don't speak to me. Two. Jack isn't Daisy's real father; a human clone of myself was her father. Three. Daisy is a Time Lord like me. Daisy's mother travelled with me before circumstances forced me to leaveher and the clone behind. They died when Daisy was an infant."

River saw the look of sadness and loss that crossed the Doctor's face, and she gently squeezed his hand. "Oh, sweetie, I am so sorry," she murmured.

The Doctor handed her a piece of paper with several names on it. "These two names here," he said, pointing to Jackie and Mickey. "They were Daisy's mom's friends and family. This one here," he pointed to Donna Noble. "She's a woman I travelled with;she made the clone possible and he went on to take her name, treating her like a mother of sorts.

"Then there is Jack and _his_ past. Jack's been on Earth for nearly two hundred years, so that one is going to take a while to go back down. Save it for last. I don't see her really going there, but it's there just in case."

River looked at the paper; it had every bit of information on it she could think to ask for, except one. "How has Jack been alive for almost two centuries?" River asked.

The Doctor really didn't want to go into that long, drawn-out story again. "He's immortal. Accident caused by Rose and the heart of the TARDIS," he said, succinctly.

River was putting the pieces together. "You really should put up big signs on this ship, sweetie, warning people about what it could do to you." River joked, pushing the buttons on her strap and flashing out with a white light before the Doctor could say anything more.

Daisy woke the next morning wondering why Jackie hadn't called her for dinner, but she did feel a lot better. Leaving Rose's room, she found Jackie sitting in the living room sipping her coffee.

"Hey! Sorry but you looked so peaceful last night I didn't want to wake you. Coffee is in the kitchen." Jackie motioned in that general direction. Daisy went in and poured herself a cup of coffee, adding a generous spoonful of sugar and a hearty dollop of milk. She wasn't a fan of the bitter drink, but she certainly wasn't going to complain. Jackie was being extra kind even though she had no real reason to. Daisy wasn't much for eating breakfast so she was glad the woman hadn't made her anything. Joining Jackie back in the living room, she sat on the sofa. There was so much she wanted to know but she didn't feel comfortable asking.

Looking at Daisy over the rim of her coffee cup, Jackie spoke first. "When I went to wake you for dinner, you were sleeping so peacefully, and it made me miss my Rose so much, so I stood there watching you for a few minutes, and suddenly something clicked in my head."

Jackie reached down beside her chair, grabbed a photo album and moved over to the sofa next to Daisy. "I got to looking at this old family picture album of me and Rose. You want to see?" she asked, opening the cover. Daisy was intrigued by the chance to see more of Rose. Jackie continued. "These are of Rose when she was no older than you I'm guessing." Daisy looked down at the pictures; she could see just how beautiful her mother had been as a girl. Rose had a way about her in photos, as in life, that drew your attention to her straight away.

Jackie turned towards Daisy. "Why didn't you tell me?" The resemblance between the two girls was uncanny and undeniable.

Daisy's eyes filled with tears and there was a lump in her throat; she didn't know what to say. "You look just like her. I'm not as thick as Imight appear. I know you're my Rose's daughter; I can see it."

Jackie continued flipping through the book, taking Daisy on a journey through Rose's life as theimages grew younger and younger. One of the pictures caught Daisy's attention; it was of Rose when she had to have been about eight or in the background was Jack. He was standing across the street clearly looking at Rose. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed him standing there in that picture. As they flipped through more pictures, it was like the game _'Where Is Waldo'_. Jack kept popping up in the background. Daisy didn't point him out; she just kept scanning each picture closely.

"Now can I have the real reason you're here?" Jackie asked, closing the book after they looked through all of the pictures. Jackie had enjoyed telling Daisy little stories about most of them.

"I can't tell you about the future, Jackie. I'm sorry." Daisy said, wringing her hands in distress. "I really wish I could."

Jackie nodded. "Well, judging by the hungry look on your face as you looked at those pictures, I can guess that Rose wasn't around in your life, so let's leave it at that." Jackie looked at Daisy, who was trying her hardest to give nothing away with her face.

With a sad smile, Jackie took Daisy's hands in hers. "Sweetheart, you already said it has always been just you and your dad. So my guess is, you came here to get to know her." Daisy shook her head no at Jackie. Jackie just stared at her newly discovered granddaughter in confusion.

"I don't need to know any more about her than I do right now," Daisy told her with conviction. "I just… I wanted…" She struggled to find the right words and then shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not really sure why I came here I guess. I suppose that the last few days have been harder on me than I realised what with finding out about my mother and everything. I probably shouldn't even meet her."

Jackie set the book on the coffee table and gave Daisy her 'mother' look. "You said you were lost and needed them to take you home. You can't leave your father waiting for you forever,"she pointed out.

"Oh, that." Daisy fidgeted uncomfortably. "Yeah, I'm not really stuck here. I can go home any time I like. I'm sorry I lied to you." Daisy flashed the wrist strap at her. "It's how I got here. It's my dad's; I sort of swiped it from him when he was asleep." Daisy confessed to Jackie as she messed with tightening it.

Jackie regarded Daisy in silence, and Daisy squirmed with guilt beneath her grandmother's intense scrutiny. "Would you like something to eat?" Jackie asked her, placing the book away on the self. Daisy shook her head in surprise; she had been certain that Jackie was going to yell at her.

"Never really been the breakfast type." Daisy told her, setting down her cup and fiddling with her locket. Jackie went to refill her coffee cup and Daisy could hear her talking to herself in the kitchen. It was normal for her to react the way she did; it was a lot to take in. Daisy wasn't sure how she would react in the same position as Jackie. Jackie came back in the room with a wide smile across her face, but Daisy could tell she was hiding behind it.

Daisy was wondering if she should use the Retcon she had found in her pocket yesterday. "You do know you can't tell Rose about me, right?" Daisy told Jackie. Jackie just nodded silently, sitting down in the armchair again.

"You know what I realized just now in the kitchen? You showing up here lets me know that one day, Rose will stop travelling with that bloody Doctor." Daisy just smiled at her. She would have never guessed that her grandmother disliked the Time Lord so much. "Do I like your father?" she asked. Jackie was pretty sure that Daisy wasn't going to give too much away.

"I don't know if you liked him or not."

Jackie looked down at her coffee cup. "I take it in your time I'm dead?" Jackie asked, looking heart-broken by the thought that she wouldn't be around for her Rose, and now her granddaughter in the future.

"We don't know; it's complicated and I can't tell you too much without giving away the future. If I were to tell you what happens, you could try to change it and mess up time. It's too much to put on someone's shoulders." Daisy told her grandmother gravely.

Jackie looked at her granddaughter, wondering how she could not bea part of her life in the future. "You know I could change what happens just from what little you have told me already. I won't, I promise, because you seem adamant that what happened was for the best." Jackie smiled at her. Coming to sit beside her on the couch, she placed her hand on Daisy's cheek "I just can't understand how I could ever walk away from you. I raised Rose alone and she was my everything, so seeing you here telling me neither of us is around baffles me."

Tears were starting to form in Daisy's eyes. She was beginning to think she had made a mistake in coming to Jackie's flat. Again, her thoughts went to the Retcon she had hidden in Rose's room last night.

"I don't mean to push, sweetheart. So, what can you tell me about yourself? I'd like to know a little bit about you; you are my only granddaughter, after all!" Jackie smiled at her, warming Daisy's hearts instantly. _'I would give anything to have Jackie in my life all the time, to be my grandmother for real,'_ she thought to herself.

"I just turned sixteen, and I graduated last week. I'm studying to become a doctor." Jackie had a look of pure shock mixed with happiness on her face.

"That's wonderful! Your mum never finished high school. She would be so proud of you. I'm proud of you." The phone rang, interrupting them. Jackie answered it and mouthed _'Rose'_ to Daisy. "No, dear, I'm not upset. I was watching a sad show on the telly, that's all." Jackie went on with a few no's and yeah's. Daisy couldn't hear what was being said on Rose's end of the line, but she was getting more and more nervous sitting there. She knew it would only take her seconds to disappear if need be, but she was still in Rose's clothes and didn't really know where hers were at the moment. Plus, she had to retrieve the items she'd hidden around Rose's room last night.

"Yeah, alright sweetheart. I love you." Jackie hung up the phone and smiled at Daisy. "Rose just wanting to know if I wouldn't mind doing the laundry she left." Daisy let out the breath she had been unconsciously holding; her nerves were currently wrecked.

As if in tune with her granddaughter, Jackie suddenly spoke. "Sweetheart, relax! You asked me not to say anything so I didn't. I would die before I would do something that would hurt you." Jackie knew that hadknown this girl for less than a day, but instinctively, she was willing to do whatever she could for was family and that's just what you do.


	5. Chapter 5

River stared down at the paper the Doctor had given her. At the very bottom was a message for her. _'River, take your time. You need to make her __choose __to come home. I'm taking Jack on a wild goose chase. I know he wants to be in the action but I think this will take brains, not brawn, to bring her home for good. Xoxox, Doctor.'_

River knew she was going to have to be quite clever when it came to getting this girl to want to go back home. River also knew that Daisy would never come in direct contact with the Doctor if she wanted to remain hidden, so she took to following Rose around. She had decided to start on the day he met Rose. River watched Rose, while keeping her eyes peeled for Daisy. She thoroughly enjoyed watching the Doctor and Rose; she had never seen his ninth form. She was pleased to see him in a leather jacket instead of that silly bow tie.

River watched as Rose ran from the young man she had learned was Mickey Smith straight into the TARDIS without a backwards glance. River's heart hurt, not because she saw the man she loved with someone else, but because she knew Rose was the one who healed his hearts and it wouldn't end well. River followed Mickey back to his flat making a note of location. She didn't know what to do now; she didn't know whom to watch.

River sighed to herself; it was going to be a pain. She knew that she could follow the TARDIS and her occupants all the time but run the risk that Daisy might slip in and out if River jumped around too much. 'Oh, Doctor, I hate you,' she muttered to herself. She could spend her whole life checking each person's timeline and still never find the girl. River looked at the list again. This was going to be like finding a needle in a field of haystacks. River moaned as she pressed some buttons and headed off in search once more.

Jack was very uneasy about trusting River Song with his , the Doctor seemed to trust the woman and he had never failed to put his faith in the Doctor. "Doctor, are you sure about sending River looking for Daisy? I can see you trust River but is it wise? Do you even know what she did that got her locked in that storm cage?" Jack was trying to understand.

"Jack, when I first met River, she had already known me for a long time. At first I didn't trust her, as you don't now, but then she told me my real name and there is only one way I could tell her that. So I watched this woman who knew all about me as she took my place and sacrificed herself to save over four thousand people, including Donna Noble. And you know without Donna there would be no clone, and without the clone, no Daisy, so, yeah, I trust her with Daisy's life."

Jack looked at the Doctor and could see that his hearts were breaking thinking about what River had in store for her. "River knew how important Donna was, Jack, and gave her own life to save her." The Doctor lowered his head, grief clearly written on his face.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, I didn't know," Jack said, laying his hand on the Time Lord's thin shoulder.

"I transferred River's mind into a computer, into a virtual reality programme, so she will live forever with her friendswho also died that day. But the planet is home to a very dangerous species; I was forced to close it off to prevent them from killing anyone else. We can never get her back."

Jack felt guilty for bringing so much hurt and turmoil to the Doctor. Jack could tell that the Time Lordhad clearly endured so much new pain since they last saw each other. Part of him wished he hadn't needed the Doctor's help to find Daisy, but the knowledge that without the Time Lord, Daisy could be lost to him forever made Jack strong. He'd just have to be strong enough for the Doctor as well.

The Doctor landed the TARDIS, motioning for Jack that it was time to leave the safety of the blue box.

"Ianto, I want you to stay in here," Jack said, kissing his lover. "I could not bear losing you again, and this is the safest place for you. Travelling with the Doctor is dangerous and at least in here, nothing can harm you." The Doctor looked away; he didn't want to tell Jack thatwasn't as true as he liked to believe. Jack and the Doctor left leaving Ianto there, alone in the alien space ship with nothing to do, so he decided that he would straighten things up a bit.

It had been a couple of hours and Ianto was scrubbing the floor of the main control room when the doors flew open and Jack and The Doctor ran in. The Doctor smashed a couple of buttons on the console, setting the ship in motion. "Think it's time we go," he said as Jack caught his breath.

Jack turned to the very confused Welshman. "As I said, Ianto, dangerous with a lot of running. I don't miss this."

Daisy had spent the last few days with Jackie just talking and spending time together. Daisy hadn't given Jackie much information about the future; mostly they talked about Daisy's childhood and things that interested her now. Daisy had been having a wonderful time, even the afternoon when Mickey had come calling, and she'd had to hide for almost an hour. Jackie was curious about why she did that, but didn't question it.

Daisy wasstarting to be on edge; she had the strangest feeling as if someone was watching her. At first she had shrugged the feeling off to nerves about being in the past, but it was getting stronger every day. She tried to tell herself the woman she kept seeing was probably a neighbour and it was normal to see her around. Daisy knew her time with Jackie was coming to an end. She knew Rose would soon return and she couldn't be here when that happened. Finally one night Daisy finally got up the courage to say what she had been avoiding.

Daisy andJackie had just sat down to enjoy a pizza together. "Jackie, it's about time I leave."

Jackie nodded quietly, not saying a word, but Daisy could tell that it was killing her inside. "Will you go back to your time and your father?" Jackie asked. Daisy shook her head

"No, not yet. I will return to him, but I have a few other places I would like to go first." Jackie put her slice of pizza back in the box, untouched. She got up from the table and left the room, only to return a couple of minutes later with a backpack. Jackie walked to the cupboard and started putting some things in the bag. Zipping it closed, she handed it to Daisy. "Some things of Rose's she won't miss and some food." Jackieanswered the question that Daisy hadn't yet asked. Daisy didn't say anything, she just hugged her grandmother and then sat back in her chair, grabbing up her slice of pizza. Jackie looked relieved that Daisy wasn't leaving that very minute and rejoined her at the table.

"Thank you, Grandma." Daisy hadn'tcalled Jackie that before, although she'd thought it several times, and it felt strange in her mouth. The look of pure joy on the woman's face made Daisy's hearts jump, and she wished she never had to leave.

"You being here the last few days has really brought a light in my life that no one could put a price on." Jackie said, lifting her piece of pizza out of the box again. Daisy started to play with her necklace. In the last few days she had come to fiddle with it every time she didn't know what to say. "Can I ask you about that?" Jackiepointed to the necklace.

Looking down at the locket, Daisy smiled. "My dad gave it to me for my birthday. It has pictures of my parents, my aunt and uncle, and him in it." Daisy realized her words too late, and she fervently hoped that Jackie had not picked up on the little bit of info Daisy had let slip.

"Wait, you said your parents are in there _with_ your dad. Your dad you have waiting isn't your real father, is he?" Daisy shook her head, not knowing what to say.

"I'm having a harder time accepting that I would let you go with someone else instead of keeping you myself. I could see leaving you with your biological father, but for me to leave you to be raised by someone else! I just don't see why I would do it. Why would I in the future leave the only thing I had of my Rose?" Daisy knew she had two choices; walk away now and leave Jackie wondering, or tell her the truth and risk her changing it.

"I can't tell you. I'm so sorry. Things need to happen as they did." Daisy said, holding the woman's hands across the table. Daisy grabbed up the backpack and stood, taking the woman into a close embrace. "You'll know when and who to hand me over to when the time is right." She smiled as she flashed Jack's wrist strap to Jackie. Jackie realized that Daisy hadjust given her the information she needed. Daisy nodded and smiled widely as she set the coordinates of her next jump.

In the second before she pushed the buttons, Jackie suddenly yelped, "Wait! Just a second! Don't go!" and she ran into the living room. She reappeared an instant later, the photo album in hand. Quickly she flipped through the pictures, settling on one that showed her holding a toddler Rose. She pulled it from the page and tucked it into Daisy's pocket.

"It won't fit in your locket, but you should have it, so your family is complete." She smiled through her tears. "Maybe you'll come back some day, just for tea, or maybe Christmas?"

Daisy didn't try to stop her own tears from falling. "Love you, Grandma," she whispered as she vanished. Jackie stood in her kitchen, alone once more. She didn't know how she was going to accept it, but she knew for whatever reason shewould make the right choice. Jackie picked up the plates and tidied away the kitchen and then headed to her room.

There, sitting on her pillow, was an envelope; written on the outside was a note. '_For Jackie; carry this with you always and only open it after you make the right choice.' _Jackie hugged the envelope to her heart for a moment, and then folded it and put it in her jacket pocket.

Many years later, and far, far away, Jackie stood on the beach, and watched as Jack took her granddaughter away. Jackie knew it was right choice. Suddenly she remembered the envelope she always carried on her. Looking at the faded writing on the outside, she smiled. She was glad that Daisy had told her to always carry it. Her husband looked over her shoulder.

"What's that?" he asked, noticing the envelope.

"Pete, did I ever tell you I met her once? Daisy, when she grows up, she comes back to the past to meet me. She never told me exactly whathappened or why, but I did know that she would be raised by a man that wasn't her biological father, and that she loved him very much. When she left all those years ago, she left this for me, and told me I'd know when to read it." Slowly Jackie opened the envelope, pulling out a piece of paper.

_Dear Grandma and Grandpa,_

_I know you both are probably in a lot of pain right now; but keep this thought with you; you made the right choice. Jack will protect me at all costs. And I will always love you. I'm so sorry for not telling you what would happen, but it is always best to not know the answers. That's how you met me; I was running from__my answers. Answers about who my mother and father were and answers on who I really am. I am like the Doctor, a Time Lord, and I will live for centuries after everyone is dead and gone. However, because of this hard choice you made, I will always have Jack. Daisy Marion Harkness (Noble)_

Jackie wiped the tears from her eyes. She could hear the Torchwood people coming and she hoped they believed the storythat she, John, Pete and Jack had cooked up. No matter what happened next, she was glad that her granddaughterwould always be safe.

River watched from across the street; she had found Daisy, but didn't yet know how to approach the young woman. She watched as Daisy and Rose's mother, Jackie, walked down the street going in and out of the shops. Jack was right to worry; this girl would mess up time. River couldn't really blame the girl though; she herself had done almost the same thing. She had travelled and spent time with her own parents before they knew about her. She remembered holding her mother in her arms when Amy was dying because of the Weeping Angels.

Maybe _that_ was the way to the girl. They could bond over the shared experience of losing their mothers. River nodded her head and decided that would be her connection. River could feel the very essence of everything Time Lord swirling through Daisy, just as she could feel it when she was near the Doctor. River now understood why the Doctor had needed _her_ to find the girl.

Time Lords could intuitively sense one another, and she knew, just as the Doctor had, that if he had sent anyone else, they wouldn't have been able to feelthat instinctive pull the way she did. River just hoped the girl was still young and inexperienced enough to either not be able to sense River, or to not understand what she was feeling. Only time would tell.

River watched Daisy come and go from the Powell Estates over the next few days. Just a short time ago, she had watched the delivery boy from My Momma's Pizzadrop off an order at Jackie's experience told her this was a sign that the girl wouldn't leave the flat till the next morning. River was about to head back to her hotel room when she saw a sudden flash of whitelight, and she knew Daisy was gone. Sighing, River popped herself back to her hotel room, gathered her few belongings, and headed off again to find the girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Daisy stood in front of her house looking at the lights on inside. She wascertain that Jack wouldn't be home, so who was there? Quietly, she snuck up to the living room window and peered inside. Aunt Gwen was sitting on the couch, sipping a cup of tea. Daisy frowned. If she was going to keep going, then she needed to get into the house to get some money. She walked around the house to the front and started to climb onto the porch roof. She was glad that Jack had taught her how to be stealthy. He had always liked standing on the roof of buildings. He had taught a young Daisy how to get up on any roof without being noticed.

Daisy let herself in through her bedroom window. She stood there a minute looking around her room; she missed being home and sleeping in her own bed. She quickly realised that she could hear voices downstairs, so she grabbed her spare cash and debit card, and then slipped into the hallway.

"Mom, has Uncle Jack called yet?" she heard RJ ask. Daisy tiptoed partway down the stairs and watched them. Gwen set her teacup down on the coffee table.

"No, but he will find her; don't worry. They'llbe home before we know it." With a sudden stab of guilt, Daisy realized it wasn't just Jack she was hurting by staying away. She couldn't take it anymore and quickly headed back into her room. Daisy sat on her bed looking down at the picture of all of them from last summer. How happy they hadbeen whenthat picture was taken.

Jack had treated them all to a vacation in Italy. Aunt Gwen had made Ianto and her visit so many museums and historical places; she said it was the classical way to broaden one's knowledge. Daisy had always wondered if it was aploy to keep them out of the way while she and Jack were actually on a secret mission for Torchwood. Daisy wondered how many secrets Jack had kept from her over the years. How many secrets was he still keeping today?

Daisy set the picture back down and slid out of the window. Once on the ground, she paused and looked back through the living room window. She needed to see Aunt Gwen again. She didn't know how long she was going to be gone and she wanted to see the woman once more before she left. RJ and Aunt Gwen were no longer in the living room. Daisy slid around the house, peering in each window, trying to find where they were in the house. After checking all the windows, she couldn't find them and decided it was probably for the best. Daisy took one last look at the house. She knew she would be back;she just wasn't sure how long it would be. With a wane smile and a little wave, she headed off for the closest ATM. She needed more cash and knew Jack wouldn't mind her taking the money from the bank.

Alone, Gwen sat in the living room quietly sipping her tea. RJ was outside, doing a walk of the perimeter right now. The house seemed so quiet withits owners gone. So many times she had sat in this very spot, listening to the laughter and the tears and everything else that came with family time.

Gwen watched as her oldest walked back into the room. She didn't really know when he had grown up so much, but tonight, it made her feel old. He put his fingers to his lips and motioned for her to follow his lead.

"Mom, has Uncle Jack called yet?" He pointed to the gun safe hidden in the room. She set her teacup down on the coffee table.

"No, but he will find her; don't worry. They will be home before we know it." She raised her voice at the last part, hoping to scare off whatever had RJ worried. RJ pulled out the gun he had hidden in the back of his pants and gripped it firmly with both hands. He backed silently to the wall before spinning around the doorway and pointing his gun at the stairs. He knew he had heard something there just a minute before.

Gwen bolted over to the bookshelf. Moving some of the books to the side exposed a built-in wall safe. She quickly put in Ianto Jones' birthday and opened the door. Pulling out the 9mm and the clip, sheput them together and chambered the first round before following her son. He led her up the stairs and towards Jack's room. It was empty. After checking all the other rooms, they stood at Daisy's door. RJ was positive he had heard something up here.

While walking the perimeter, he thought he had seen something but chalked it up to the dark and a heightened sense of awareness. Then, just before he came in, he noticed that Daisy's window was open when before it had been closed. RJ turned the handle just enough to unlatch the door. He took a deep breath before pushing the door open and quickly entering the room, gun at the ready. The room was clear but Daisy's window was open, and a cool breeze now entered the room.

Gwen walked over, putting her gun away, and closing the window. Whatever or whoever was here was gone now. While looking out the window, she saw a flash of blonde hair disappear around the corner. Quickly, she pulled out her phone and speed-dialled Jack. Daisy had come home, even if only for a second, but she had been here. Jack was going to kill her for not being faster about catching her, and preventing her from leaving again.

Ianto let a brief smile ghost across his lips at the sense of déjà vu that engulfed him as once again, the Doctor and Jack ran through the doors of the TARDIS. This was the third planet they had checked for Daisy, and it always was the same story every time. They would leave and within a couple of hours, they'd come running back through the doors like they were being chased by the hounds of Hell, but they were always without Daisy.

Jack was bent over with his hands on his knees, catching his breath. In the few days they had been on the TARDIS, Ianto hadkept himself busy by scrubbing the control room until it was spotless. When the Doctor explained to him that the TARDIS was basically self-cleaning and he needn't put himself out like that, Ianto had simply smiled enigmatically. Jack wasn't fooled though; Ianto had always cleaned when he was troubled by something. He had explained that it was a way to focus his thoughts, rather than let worry rule his mind.

Now, Jack stared at his reflection in the highly polished glass of the centre console. He looked himself straight in the eye and vowed, _'I will__never forgive_ _myself if____anything_ _happens_ _to _Daisy'.

"Oh, for Rasillon's sake, Jack! You really should get more exercise and stop sitting behind your desk. It's good for your health! Trust me, I _am_ the Doctor." With his body feeling every year of his age, Jack watched the nine-hundred-year-old Time Lordsprint around the console without looking the least bit winded.

Before Jack could come up with a snarky comment, his mobile started to ring. Ianto shot him a quizzical look that clearly asked, 'How could that work?We're millions of miles away from the Earth'.

"Doc did a bit of jiggery-pokery on it," Jack said as he looked at the screen. "It's Gwen," he announced.

"I came first in jiggery-pokery," the Doctor said, chuckling to himself as Jack answered the phone.

"Have you heard from her, Gwen?" Jack set the phone to speaker and set it down on the console.

"Jack! I'm so sorry, but Daisy was here!"

Jack looked around, first at the Doctor, and then at Ianto. "What do you mean _was_?" Jack asked.

"Well, RJ was doing a perimeter sweep andsaw that Daisy's window was open. He came in to tell me and we heard a noise on the stairs.We grabbed the guns and headed up to see what it was. We didn't find anyone upstairs but when I was closing Daisy's window, I saw a blonde turn the corner down the street.I'm not absolutely positive it was her, but that's what my gut said. RJ noticed that one of her desk drawers wasn't quite shut, you know, the one she keeps her 'treasures' in? So I checked, and we found Daisy's wallet, but her debit card andcash are gone."

Jack's heart sank in his chest and he sighed deeply; his wayward daughter wasn't coming home any time soon. He sensed rather than saw Ianto walk towards him. When the Welshman put his arms around Jack, the immortal slumped against him, hiding his face in Ianto's shoulder.

"Jack, are you still there? I'm so sorry we didn't catch her in time." Gwen's voice came out of the speaker. Jack straightened up and mentally shook himself out of the defeatist frame of mind he was quickly getting into.

"Its okay, Gwen, don't blame yourself. She's been taught how to get in and out by the best." Ianto chuckled softly as he thought about how Jack was probably kicking himself for teaching Daisy all his little tricks and traits. "Just keep your eyes peeled; she may return again." Jacktold her, even though he didn't believe the words himself. "Oh and Gwen? Good work. Glad to know you haven't lost _all_ your Torchwood training." Jack clicked the phone off before the woman could say anymore.

Jack was tired. Now that the adrenaline of running for their lives had dissipated, he was physically exhausted. Add to that the mental fatigue of worrying non-stop about Daisy, and Jack felt like he was nearing the point of collapse. Grabbing his mobile and Ianto's hand, he quickly headed off to their bedroom, leaving the Doctor alone in the control room.

With their arms around one another's waists, Jack and Ianto's walked slowly down the hall, lost in silent thought. As they approached the entrance to their bedroom, the ever-knowing TARDIS opened the door for them, beckoning them to enter with a welcoming hum. Ianto paused a few paces inside, bringing Jack to a halt beside him. He closed the door, and then stepped behind Jack. He reached up and carefully slid the immortal's greatcoat from his shoulders. Almost reverently, Ianto carried the heavy coat to the wardrobe and hung it up. He lovingly smoothed the shoulders and adjusted the collar, giving the garment a quick once over for stains and damage.

It took what little strength Jack had left to make it across the room to the bedhe shared withIanto. He threw himself on top of the duvet, not caring that he was still fully dressed; he just wanted to pass out and dream this nightmare away. Ianto sat on the end of the bed and started taking off his lover's boots. He hadn't known Daisy very long, but he knew she had to be someone extraordinary to have gotten so deeply into Jack Harkness' heart. Ianto could tell that Daisy being gone was really taking its toll on Jack. Ianto slipped off his own shoes and crawled up behind Jack, wrapping his arms around him. 

"We will get her back," Ianto whispered into Jack's ear. Jack just silently squeezed Ianto's arms;he was so grateful to have the younger man there with him. He closed his eyes and let himself relax into Ianto's embrace, allowing his peaceful calm to wash over him. Within minutes, Jack was sound asleep, lulled into peaceful dreams by the steady beating of Ianto's heart.

As soon as the two men left,the Time Lord decided it was the perfect opportunity to phone River and let her know what was going on.

"Hello, sweetie," River answered his call in her usual fashion. Never had two simple words sounded so good to the Doctor.

"Daisy was spottedjust a few minutes ago. She went home to get money." The Doctor wanted to get right to the point; he didn't want Jack to come back and overheartheir conversation.

"Really! So that's where she went when she slipped away." Judging by the tone of her voice, the Doctor knew River was wearing a bemused smile. He liked that smile. Then her words clicked in his head, and the Doctor was shocked.

"You found her?" he yelled into the phone, and then he remembered that he didn't want Jack to overhear and so he lowered his voice. "Why didn't you call us!"

River sighed on her end of their connection; that was so typical of him. "I didn't call because I couldn't get close enough to talk to her. She was visiting Rose's mum."

The Doctor grimaced. "She was with Jackie? Are you sure?" Without realising what he was doing, he reached up and rubbed the spot on his head where Jackie had hit him all those years ago.

"As far as I can tell, she was there for a couple of days. She showed upimmediately after you and Roseleft." River knew exactly what the Doctor was doing when he didn't answer right away. She knew he was trying to remember all the times they had left the Powell Estates, andwondering if maybe he had seen her. He couldn't remember, and that really bothered him. He should be able to recall everything.

"Must say I loved the leather jacket you wore." River said snapping him back the conversation.

"Oh, and Doctor, one more thing. I can sense her. I don't know if shecould sense me or not, but when I'm close to her, I can feel where she is, just like with you." The Doctor now knew that there was a possibility that Daisy was more Time Lord that he had originally thought.

"Good job, River. Let's hope that she can't sense you or this could be blown." The Doctor hung up the phone and stood quietly, looking around the TARDIS.

"Oh you beautiful blue box; you're always watching over me, taking care of me. I know how hard you're trying tokeep me from being lonely again." He reached out one hand and gently stroked her console, and in response, the TARDIS sang to him.

After leaving her house, Daisy headed straight for the ATM. She knew if Aunt Gwen was sitting at the house that meant Jack was off looking for her. It was good news for her, because it also meant that the Hub would be empty; she could use the computers in there to get some more information.

Daisy let herself into the Hub, but it wasn't empty like she had thought. Alex and David were there. "Hey, Daisy, haven't seen you in a few days. Does this mean your dad's back? I'm really sick of monitoring this Rift with just the two of us." David greeted her as soon as she walked in. Daisy had to think fast; she couldn't risk them calling Jack.

"No, sorry, Dad's not back. I just came in to get some information for him." Daisy smiled, hoping that would beenough for the men; the last thing she wanted or needed was questions. She listened to David muttering to himself about being stuck there as he plopped down on the sofa next to Alex. She quickly ran up to Jack's office and logged on to his computer; she wanted privacy for her search. Between the Torchwood mainframe and the Internet, it didn't take long for the computer to yield a goldmine of information. After she got what she was looking for and so much more,Daisy spun the Captain's chair around and looked down into the Hub. Alex and David were still sitting on the couch watching something on the telly.

'I'm sorry, guys,' she whispered to herself. She turned back to the computer and quickly typed in a program she had written in the ninth grade. It was designed to wipe a computer's memory bank for any time frame she entered. Today, she wanted it towipe out the last day's worth of computer usage and video footage.

After setting the program to start in fifteen minutes,she walked down to the makeshift kitchen area, and then took them each a cup of coffee. "Sorry about this guys; we're busy with something." Daisy handed them the coffee, and then she sat with them, watching the telly, as they polished off their drinks. Slowly the two men slipped off into sleep.

Mindful of the fact that her fifteen-minute delay was almost over, Daisy grabbedthe coffee mugs, washed them out, and returned them to where they had been. With just seconds to spare, she slipped back out of the Hub as quickly as she had come in. She really hated being so sneaky about things, but she knew how tenacious Jack could be. He would never give up looking for her till she was home, and she stillneeded time to clear her head. Time to understand things and to figure out what they meant for her future. Daisy slipped down an alley before using the Vortex Manipulator to once again run away.

RJ had gone back outside to do another perimeter sweep, and Gwen was standing in the living room, staring at her phone in disbelief. Jack had just hung up on her, no goodbye or anything. She mentally kicked herself for the tenth time for letting Daisy slip away. She unloaded the clip from her gun, cleared the round from the chamber, and set everything down on the coffee table next to her teacup.

"Everything's qui… Mom, are you okay?" RJ asked when he came in to find his mother quietly crying.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine! Just worried is all." Gwen answered, quickly wiping away her tears and fixing an unconvincing smile on her lips. RJ sat in the chair across from her, unloading his gun and setting it next to hers on the table.

"Thank you for coming with me. I would never have asked you to be mixed up in this if we had another choice." Gwen smiled at her fully-grown son, watching as he doubled-checked that both handguns had their safety levers engaged; then he picked up the two single bullets and reloaded them into their respective magazines. She was glad now that Jack had insisted on training all the children on how to properly and carefully use firearms. Both she and Rhys had been adamantly against it at first; neither parent wanted their children to ever be involved in _anything_ Torchwood-related. But Jack had made the very convincing argument that with their line of work, the knowledge and experience would be needed one day. Now, Rhys was the only one who still didn't know how to use a gun; Gwen had given up trying to get him to change his mind and learn.

Gwen watched her son as he sat across from her, wringing his hands; clearly he had something on his mind. "It's no problem, mom. Actually, I have been meaning to get some time alone with you to talk." Gwen sat up, wondering what could be so important. Her family had a 'no secrets' rule, and fact that RJ had waited to tell her and not Rhys meant it was important. "When Jack gets back, I'm going to talk to him about joining Torchwood." There was no way to sugar-coat it.

Gwen's jaw dropped and she felt a flash of fear shoot through her belly. Her son continued; he knew that if he didn't get it out now, he never would. "He still needs a computer tech and I just finished my degree." RJ waited for his mother to say something.

"NO!" she yelled at him. "I don't want you joining Torchwood. You are my son and I'll be damned if I let you do something so dangerous with your life." Gwen couldn't believe her son. She had always made it perfectly clear to her children that being a Torchwood Agent wasn't a job choice for them.

"Mom, I'm an adult now." RJ carefully kept his voice calm. "I can do as I please. I'm only running this by you as a courtesy. I will ask Jack for the job, and take it if he lets me." RJ wanted to be clear he had made up his mind about this; after all, it was _his_ choice, not his parent's.

"Do you see those?" Gwen pointed to the mantle. "Do you want to join those pictures? Cause if you join Torchwood, your picture will be right up there. If you choose Torchwood, in ten years time your father and I will bury you and your picture will be up there to remind Uncle Jack of all he has lost to that place." Gwen stood and grabbed the photos of her own Torchwood team. She walked back to RJ and thrust them in front of his face.

"Toshiko Sato, thirty-two at time of death. Ianto Jones, twenty-six at time of death. Dr. Owen Harper, twenty-seven at time of death." She wasn't aware that RJ was having a hard time focusing on the faces because her hands were shaking so badly."Do you want to end up like them? The average age of a Torchwood employee is thirty years. I got lucky to live as long as I did in Torchwood, and I was smart enough to get out before my luck ran out."

Gwen placed thephotos back on the mantle. "Torchwood takes _everything_ away from you. I was one of the very few to be able to live so long and to have a family; most of them don't. Don't you want to one day meet someone and have children? Choose Torchwood and that's over.

"All three of those people died alone, with no children. Tosh was forced to send a man she loved to hisdeath cause it was what was best for the world. Ianto watched helplessly as Torchwood got his fiancé turned into a monster, and then later he had to stand there as we all shot her to death to stop her from taking over the world."

Tears were falling down Gwen's cheeks. "And Owen, an alien killed his fiancé just weeks before their wedding. He was a doctor and yet he couldn't save her." Gwen's voice cracked. "Jack has lost _all_ of his loved ones to that place. Even Daisy has lost loved ones to that place! I refuse to lose one more person that I care about to that place!"

RJ looked confused. "Mom, who has Daisy lost?" he asked. Gwen realised that in her emotional state, she had let slip too much information. RJ saw his mother's face close off as she realised her mistake. "Mom, I thought our family had no secrets. Why did you say Daisy lost loved ones to Torchwood?"

Gwen looked away for a moment, and then turned back to her son. "It's not my story to tell, RJ, but I will tell you this: Daisy isn't Jack's real daughter. Her mother worked for Torchwood and it got her and her husband killed." RJ sat back; he couldn't believe that Daisy wasn't Jack's. Still, it didn't change his choice of career in any way.

"Mom, I don't care. I'll work it out as I go along. I could still die simply as a result of your and Uncle Jack's connections with the place, so I'd rather take my chances and make a difference in the world before I die." To RJ, the decision had already been made, and nothing was gong to sway him.

Gwen, on the other hand, was equally determined to make him change his mind. _'I have until Jack returns to convince RJ he's making the wrong choice,'_ she thought. _'I'll let it rest for now, but we are not done!'_ She stared into the photo of Owen, memories of long ago times, of secret trysts and stolen kisses, seeping back into her mind. Despite the family policy of honesty and full disclosure, she still had secrets, and shesilently repeated her vow to take them to her grave.

Daisy found herself in front of a very lovely house, and moments after she knocked on the front door, it swung open to reveal a middle-aged, dark-haired woman "Can I help you?" she asked, looking Daisy up and down.

"Are you Alice Carter?" Daisy asked even though she knew it was; she recognized her from the photo on the mantle.

"Who are you?" Alice countered with a question of her own. She was still her father's daughter, after all.

"My name is Daisy and I'm with Torch…" was all Daisy could get out before Alice tried slamming the door in her face. Luckily, Daisy put her foot in the door at the last second. "Please, Alice! I don't mean you any harm!" Daisy called out, hoping Alice would listen to her.

Alice let go of the door and backed away, which allowed Daisy to enter the house and shut the door behind her. Alice kept backing away from the girl, her eyes darting left and right, as if she expected more people to suddenly appear. "I'm sorry. If I had known how much you distrusted Torchwood, I wouldn't have introduced myself that way." She made sure to keep her hands open and where Alice could see them. "I'm new to all of this and I just came to ask you some questions." Daisy watched the woman; she could tell Alice still didn't trust her, but at least she wasn't backing away anymore.

"What questions could Torchwood possible have to ask me?" Alice seemed surprised when she shouted her question, and she consciouslyrelaxed her stance again.

"Torchwood has no questions for you, Alice; I do. I only just joined Torchwood." Alice looked at the girl; she couldn't possibly be old enough to join. She had barely begun to live yet and Alice knew better than most that that place was certain death for anyone with ties to it.

"How old are you, fifteen, sixteen years old? You're still a child! Who would let you join Torchwood?" Alice walked into the living room, never taking her eyes off the girl. She may have been young but Alice still didn't trust her.

Daisy followed her, carefully maintaining a slight distance. "My dad let me join seeing as I'm about to start college in the fall. Maybe I should have given you my full name at the door. I'm Daisy Harkness." Daisy watched as the woman's face revealed true shock; the colour drained from her cheeks and her eyes grew round and haunted.

Alice hadn't known Jack to have another child in this time; now she was the one with the questions. She motioned for the girl to sit down.

"I won't be long; I just need to ask you a few questions about my dad?" Alice figured she had clued into the fact that Jack didn't age, so shenodded, and Daisy continued. "Why do you hate him so much?"

Out of all the questions Daisy could have asked, Alice never expected that one. "I don't _hate_ him," she answered slowly. "I distrust him.He tends to act without thinking, and thatputs those around him in grave danger." Alice left it at that, not sure what else to say to the girl.

"It's all right, Alice, I know dad can't die, but I don't see why you think everyone around him is in danger."

Alice studied Daisy for a moment; she could see a lot of Jack in the girl in her attitude and in the way she carried herself. "Then you should ask yourself, 'how do you hurt a man who can't die?' Answer, you go after what he loves." Alice shrugged her thin shoulders. "Okay, so I'm not so much afraid of _him_ as I am of all the enemies he has collected over his long lifetime. My mother was smart to take us away from him when she did and put us into hiding." Alice narrowed her eyes as a thought came to her. "Can I ask why your mother didn't do the same?" Daisy let her head drop and she picked at a hangnail for a second before looking back up and meeting Alice's questioning eyes.

"I'm from the future. My mother died giving birth to me. She knew Jack and she trusted him to keep me safe. Jack raised me all by himself." Alice didn't know what shocked her more, the idea of Jack raising a child and not getting it killed, or the fact that Daisy was from the future.

"I am so sorry." Alice whispered. Daisy didn't know if Alice was saying sorry because her mom was dead, or sorry that shehad been raised by Jack.

"It's okay; I think I turned out pretty well. Dadtold me just last week about you and how you thought he was dangerous." Daisy managed a small smile. "I'm just trying to figure out how someone could think that about my dad. Cause in my time, Dad is the most protective person I know when it comes to me."

Alice listened with one ear while she wondered how long Daisy would live. How long before Jack couldn't be there to save her, and how soon would he let her down like he had so many others. Alice knew that trying to explain it to someone so young wasn't worth the effort. Only time could make Captain Jack Harkness' children wise to him and the danger inherent in knowing him.

"In time you will see what I mean. When you are face-to-face with all the danger he puts everyone around him in, you will see why I made the choice to distance myself from him." Daisy looked at the woman,and she wondered if time would make her as hard and cold as it had Alice. Before she could say anything else, a little boy entered the room. Daisy knew him from his picture; it was Steven. Daisy smiled at him as she tried to hide her feelings about seeing the child.

"Thank you; I should be going," Daisy said as she headed for the door. Alice held her son close.

"Daisy, wait. If you ever need to talk, please, feel free to stop by. I know you aren't from this time, but if you got here once, you can always return. I guess, technically, you're my sister, and when he disappoints you, you'll need someone to turn to. I'll be here." Alice smiled for the first time since Daisy arrived. "We Harkness girls need to stick together."

Unable to speak, Daisy just nodded and quickly left. Only whenshe was a good distance away from the house did she stop and finally let herself cry. She would return to Alice, but not for her own benefit. She would be coming back to help the woman.

After talking to the Doctor, River picked up Daisy's trail once again. She followed the girl downa nice suburban street, flanked on either side by single-family homes. She watched as Daisy checked house numbers against a bit of paper. _'Where are you going?'_ River thought,_'We're nowhere near anyone on the Doctor's list'._ She watched as the young girl knocked on a door and was greeted by an older dark-haired woman.

River pulled out her mobile. She didn't have a clue as to who that woman was, but her intuition told her that shewould be worried when she found out.

"Hello, the Doctor is in" She smiled fondly when she heard her beloved Time Lord's cheery voice.

"Are you free to talk?" She knew the Doctor would get free if he wasn't already.

After a couple of minutes he began talking again. "What you need, River?" _'I miss that man so much,'_ she sighed. She knew he finally understood who she was, but that didn't mean they were where she wanted the two of them to be.

"I found Daisy again, but now she's at this house and I'm not really sure who it is that she's seeing." River went on to describe the woman that had answered the door and then she explained where they were.

"River, you have got to get her out of there! _When_ are you, before 2009 or after?" The Doctor's voice gave away how panicked he was. Before River had a chance to answer, the Doctor spoke again. "Never mind when you are! Just get her out of there!" The Time Lord's voice rose in pitch and volume. "That's Jack's daughter, Alice. In 09 her son was killed by Jack to save the lives of millions of children and she blames Jack for that day. Shehates him, River. If she realizes who Daisy is, things could get really bad."

River didn't even waste the time to say goodbye as she snapped the phone closedand ran towards the house.

Jack was getting a little irritated with the Doctor. They had just checked their seventh planet intheir search for Daisy. By now Jack was sure that Daisy had never left Earth. He had told the Doctor this after thefifth planet, and had asked the man to return them to Earth to search, but the Doctor wouldn't hear it. He said something about having someone already checking Earth; they needed to check the rest of space.

"Doctor, I'm serious! Take us back to Earth! I don't believe she ever left the planet." Jack pleaded his case again, but again, it fell on stubbornly deaf ears.

"And what if she did?Are you willing to waste time by having everyone looking on Earth when she could be off on another planet, possibly in trouble." The Doctor said matter-of-factly, pushing some buttons on the console as the TARDIS went zooming off again.

Jackwas getting the suspicious feeling that the Doctor was deliberately trying to distract him. Jack's phone rang; this time it was the Hub, and he answered it even though he was supposed to be away. "What!" he screamed at the person on the other end.

"It's all right, Cariad," Ianto murmured softly as he reached out and gently took the mobile from Jack's hand before clicking on the speakerphone button. Then he stepped behind the immortal and began to rub calming circles on his back.

"Jack, sorry. We've been trying to reach you now for a couple of days. We have a problem here." David sounded like a child that had been scolded. "The other night, Alex and I woke up on the couch of the Hub with no memory of the last day. We checked the CCTV footage but the twenty-four hours up until that point had been erased, along with everything on the computers during that time."

Jack slammed his fist down on the console, making both the Doctor and Ianto jump. Trying hard not to let his voice show how truly pissed off he was, he spoke slowly. "David, don't worry about it. Thanks for calling. I know what did it and I'll deal with it from here." He didn't wait to hear if David had anything else to say. Clicking the phone off he turned to the Doctor. Now he didn't care about what was reflected in his voice, and it shook with barely-controlled anger.

"I _told_ you she never left Earth! She's not out travelling the Universe; she'sbeenhopping around time on Earth. Slipping in and out of our house; Retconning my team members; wiping the computers; and that just what we _know_ she's doing. She could be anywhere, at any time, messing around and changing the future. Doctor, we have got tofind her and stop this, NOW!" Jack roared the last word and he slammed his hand down on one of the buttons and stopped the TARDIS in her tracks.

Very calmly, the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the console. "No, Jack, we aren't returning to Earth till _after_ she returns on her own." Jack looked at the Doctor with a combination of shock and frustration on his face. He was always the _first_ person to stop people from meddling with time. That's what the Time Lord did; he preserved the sanctity of time lines.

"What did you just do?" Jack asked as the sonic screwdriver stopped beeping at the controls and the Doctor put it away.

"I locked the TARDIS; she won't go anywhere now until I unlock her."

Jack slammed his fist down again on the console. "Don't you care that she's messing with time? I thought your people were meant to stop this sort of thing!"

"First of all, Jack, I'll thank you to stop abusing my TARDIS." There was a look in the Time Lord's eye that made Jack feel like a naughty little boy.

"Sorry," he muttered, looking down at the floor. When he felt Ianto entwine his fingers **in**with his own, Jack squeezed them gratefully.

The Doctor just smiled. "You're not getting it, are you, Jack? Daisy _is_ one of my people; she's a Time Lord. I could have found her by now _if _I wanted to. We sense each other when we are near. But what would that have solved? She would only take off again. I told you once that I ran away and never stopped running. Daisy needs time to deal with everything that she's learned. This is all so new and unexpected; she didn't grow up with the knowledge of who and what she is.

"It needs to be her choice to go home. We can't force her. River is watching her, making sure she doesn't mess up too badly. River will talk to her when the time is right and make her see that going home is the right choice."

Jack stormed out of the control room and they could hear him yelling long after they could no longer see him. "I'm sorry, Ianto. I was hoping he wouldn't figure this out before she returned."

Ianto looked at the Doctor; it was really the first time he had talked to him since they got on the ship. Sure, the Doctor had talked _about_ him and even _at_ him, but never really talked _with_ him. "You can't fault Jack for being worried, Doctor. Jack has raised Daisy as if she was his own daughter, and he has always done what is best for her. Protecting her has been his prime concern for almost sixteen years."

The Doctor nodded. "I understand that, but now Jack has to realise that Daisy's not the little girl he watched grow up. Not any longer. She's a Time Lord, and knowing what's best for her is now my job."

Ianto studied the man for a moment, but he could see no trace of deceit or artifice. Satisfied that the Doctor really did know what he was doing, Ianto spoke again. "May I ask, when we return, will you put right all that she has changed?"

"Depends on what she changed." The Doctor looked at the young Welshman. "But I have a feeling you're talking about you. No, I won't put that back; she was right. Sometimes, we can save little people, but some **big** things must stay the same. The choice Jack had to make that day has to stay the same." He motioned for Ianto to join him on the jump seat.

"Jack needed to suffer a great deal of pain, a pain that was so great, he would be capable of doing something mind-blowingly terrible.Only _you,_ dying in his arms, could **cause **him that degree of pain." He paused, seeing the look of grief that clouded Ianto's face.

When Ianto was composed again, he continued. "Jack _had_ to sacrifice his grandson to save the children from the 456. There was no other way of stopping them, and only the pain of losing you would be great enough for him to make that choice."

Ianto jumped up and stepped away from the doctor. He had never asked Jack how they had stopped the 456; he just accepted that it was over. He stood silently, staring first at the Doctor, and then down the hallway Jack had taken.

Suddenly, the Doctor realised that Ianto hadn't known what Jack had done. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could utter a single word of explanation, Ianto spun on his heel and quickly followed after Jack. The Doctor gulped and fervently hoped Jack wasn't going to kill him; it would really suck to regenerate right now

Ianto entered the room he and Jack shared. Jack was still yelling and pacing the floor. "Stupid Time Lord always thinks he knows what's best." Ianto stood there a minute listening to the immortal before he walked over to the man and pulled him into a tight embrace. Tears streamed down Ianto's face and he sobbed quietly.

Jack could feel the younger man crying into his shoulder, hot tears landing on his neck, so he pulledback enough to look into his face. "Ianto, honey, what's wrong?" Jack's anger was suddenly replaced with concern. Ianto wiped away his tears and offered his lover a watery smile.

"Nothing is wrong." Ianto turned from Jack and went to sit on the bed. Jack stood there feeling confused for a moment before he went and sat down next to Ianto.

"Something has upset you. Please tell me?" Jack leaned in and kissed away the new tears thatwere falling from Ianto's eyes.

"It's nothing really. I was just talking to the Doctor," Ianto began.

Jack's anger at the Time Lord surged back to life. _'I am_ _going to kill that man before the trip_ _is_ _over!'_

Ianto couldsee that Jack was getting angry again so he finished quickly. "He thought I knew. He was talking about my death and how important it was. He let it slip what you did after I died to get rid of the 456." Grief instantly replaced anger, and Jack lowered his head, unable to meet Ianto's understanding gaze.

With a gentle touch, Ianto raised Jack's headand looked him straight in the eyes, cupping his hand around the back of the older man's head, preventing him from turning away. "I'm so very sorry, Cariad. I wish I could have been there for you." Ianto kissed Jack_. 'I may not have been there for you when Steven died, but I'm going to be here for you now and for as long as I live.' _Ianto silently promised the one man in the Universe that he loved above all else. He cradled his immortal lover in his arms, silently rocking them back and forth, and he thanked his lucky stars for the miracle of still being alive, of being able to help heal his Jack.

Just as River got to the end of the front walkway, she saw the door open, and she watched as Daisy exited, it looked like she was about to cry. Riverstayed fairly close as she started off down the street, not wanting to lose her. Daisy paused for a few minutes, and River decided that it was the perfect time to talk to her. But before she could get close enough, Daisy flashed out in a bright white light and this time, River was able to follow right behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Daisy pushed the buttons on her purloined wrist strap and reappeared on the same street where she had been just seconds before, only now it was years later. Even as she walked up the front pathway, Daisy could feel the pain that permeatedthe house. It was dark inside, but she knew Alice was at home. This time when she knocked, the door was opened slowly and Daisy found a gun pointed in her face. Alice looked like she had been to hell and back as she reached out andgrabbed Daisy, roughly dragging her into the house. Alice still had the gun pointed at her as she threw her uninvited guest in to the living room.

Nearly every available surface around Daisy was covered with pictures of Steven. She looked slowly around the room. When Daisy had been there earlier that day, the room had been spotless and bright with sunshine. Now, it was lit only by the streetlights, and it smelled horribly. A rumpled duvet and pillow filled one end of the sofa, and the coffee table and floor around it were littered with mugs of cold tea and plates of congealed food. It was obvious that Alice had been sleeping on the couch and was pretty much living in this one room.

"You knew, didn't you? All those years ago, when you showed up on my doorstep, you knew this would happen? Don't try to deny it!" Alice snarled. "I know that now. Didn't realise until after he was gone, but when he walked into this room you got a weird look on your face."

Daisy knelt on the floor in front of the grief-stricken mother. Alice's hand was rock-steady as she **still** held the gun pointed at Daisy. Now Daisy was wondering if coming here had been such a good idea after all. She studied her older 'sister', seeing the changes that just a few years had wrought. Alice's once shiny brown hair was now lank and dirty, shot through with streaks of grey. Her skin was pale and sallow; her eyes bloodshot and lifeless. Her clothes hung off her thin frame, and she looked as though she had aged more than twenty years.

"You sat right here knowing Jack would kill my son and you had the balls to ask me why I hated him. Why I thought he was dangerous." Alice's voice began to rise. "They came in to my home and took us away to make him keep him quiet, and in the end, he used my son, claiming it was to save the world! He is a true monster now!" Alice was screaming at Daisy now, tears running down her cheeks.

Daisy knew the woman was grieving, and grief made people do funny things. She searched her memory, trying to think of something to say.

"Talk damn you!" Alicefelt her rage over her father's betrayal flare into a white-hot fire as Daisy remained silent, and without warning, she viciously kicked Daisy in the stomach, knocking her over.

Gasping for breath, Daisy managed to quietly answer, "I'm sorry, Alice. Yes, I knew that Steven would die saving millions of other children." She sat back up. "But…"

"But nothing! This is why I distanced myself and my son from that man!And then you showed up telling mewhat a wonderful father he had been to you, andI believed you.I started letting him come around,letting him back into our lives again. I let him get to know his grandson, and do you know what that bastard did in return? Jack Harkness took my son from me." Daisy remained silent; a knot of fear was slowly growing in her belly.

Alice cocked the gun and grinned. "Now I'm going to take something important to him. You told me how protective and devoted he was to you, so I think killing you would do him some real pain." She giggled unexpectedly. "I'll bet he even loved you more than me, didn't he."

Daisy held up her hands. She knew now this really was a bad idea. "Alice, I swear to you, he does feel pain. Every day of his life he has to live with Steven's death. Live with what he has done. Steven is the reason _why_ I had such a good father. Jack was trying to make up for all wrongs he did when it came to his own children." She could feel tears pricking at her eyes. "Having to use Steven broke him, Alice, it broke his heart."

Daisy could see the hesitation in Alice's eyes, and she hoped that she was getting through to her. Those hopes were dashed with Alice's next words.

"That may be so, but it doesn't change the fact that Steven was my world and Jack ripped it away. And seeing you mean the world to Jack, it's only fair that you should be ripped away from him. Then he'll understand just a tiny bit of the pain and loss that I've gone through." Alice raised the gun so that it was aimed right at Daisy's forehead, and Daisy could see her finger trembling against the trigger. "You know, travelling back here again wasn't the best idea on your part."

'_Dad, I'm sorry; I should have listened to you about meddling in the past. I love you.' _Daisy offered a silent apology to Jack and then shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the sound of the gunshot, waiting for the pain of the bullet. Nothing happened. She risked looking up at Alice and was startled by what she saw.

Alice had a maniacal grin plastered on her face that would have rivalled the Joker. "You travelled here from the future! That means you can go back and save Steven!"

"No, I can't." When Daisy spoke, it was with true regret in her voice. "Steven was meant to die that day. I know it hurts, but he died a hero saving millions of children. If I were to go back and save him, that would change what happened. The 456 would have taken millions of innocent children, maybe even Steven, too. You would be putting all your pain, everything you feel right now, on _millions_ of mothers out there."

Daisy stood up slowly. "Could you look at all those women, all over the world, grieving for their stolen children and not feel the least bit of guilt knowing _you_ could have prevented their pain?" Daisy now stood eye-to-eye with Alice. "Cause if that's the case, then maybe its not Jack who's the monster, but you."

Without warning, Daisygrabbed the gun from Alice's hand, taking it with a disarming move that Jack had showed them all years ago. She quickly took the gun apart, leaving the pieces on the floor; she slipped the magazine into her pocket. Only then did she notice that she was shaking like a leaf, and she drew in a tremulous breath.

Alice blinked rapidly, not even realising what Daisy had done. She stood, looking from picture to picture around the room, and her body seemed to shrink in on itself. Daisy wrapped her arms around Alice as the older woman began to weep for her son.

When she arrived, River blinked in surprise. They were in the same , she looked at her watch to discover that it was years later; it was 2009. Daisy was nowhere to be seen; River assumed that Daisy was already inside. She rushed to the house and looked in the front window, but it was too dark inside to see what was going on. Sherapidly scaledthe side of the building and enteredthrough a first-floor window. She needed to get Daisy out of the house before something bad happened. She could sense Daisy, and she could feel how scared the girl was.

River sat on the stairs, terrified by the scene unfolding before her eyes. Alice had Daisy at gunpoint, yelling at her about how Daisy had known what would happen to Steven. When she heard Alice tell Daisy that she was going to kill her to repay Jack for killing Steven, River got ready to stepped forward but held back at the last second when she saw the woman hesitate,and she watched as Daisy slowly gained control of the situation.

River slid back out of sight and watched as Daisy took the gun and dismantled it in one slick move. River grinned. _'Oh,_ _I really like this girl;_ _she reminds me_ _of the Doctor.'_ She watched as Daisy comforted the woman, and then she slid back out of the house.

Daisy could handle herself.

Gwen sat on the couch staring over at her son; he sat in the armchair, silently looking back. They had been like this for hours. Neither one wanted to say anything for fear their tempers would flare up again. They'd already had one shouting match and neither wanted another. _'Why can't RJ be more sensible, like Ianto?' _Gwen groused to herself as she reflected on the differences between her children. When had her son become so stubborn? RJ was just too much like his mother for her to be completely comfortable sometimes. Like her, he was quick to anger, but also quick to love and to act on those feelings.

Ianto, on the other hand, took after his namesake. He had been a quiet, introspective child, with deeply held emotions. Whereas RJ was prone to jump into situations with both feet, Ianto was more apt to plan carefully before acting. It was always easy to see what RJ was thinking and feeling, but Ianto hid his thoughts and feelings behind a façade that was eerily reminiscent of Ianto Jones.

A knock at the door startled them both; RJ quickly tossed a newspaper over their handguns as he got up to answer re-entered the living room with his younger brother on his heels. "Ianto?What are you doing here?" Gwen asked her second son.

"I called him, Mom, on my last perimeter sweep. I think we need to talk about this."

Gwen looked at her sons, a frown furrowing her forehead. So it was a dual betrayal. _'Well, two against one still doesn't change the fact that RJ is_ not _joining Torchwood!'_

Ianto sat next to his mother, taking her hands in his. He had always been the one who could talk his mother in to anything. Staying up past bedtime, sweets before dinner, an advance on pocket money; he could get his mother to agree to anything. Everyone knew that from a young age, Ianto held a special place in his mother's heart and that she could never say no to him. "Mom, if RJ wants to join Torchwood in their fight to protect this world, why won't you let him?"

Gwen looked at her youngest child. He looked so much like his father, the same dark hair and classically handsome looks. "Sweetie, you don't get it. Torchwood is dangerous! Not just to your life but to everything and everyone in it."

Ianto looked at his brother. RJ spoke again. "Mom, you're keeping something from us, aren't you? Cause it can't be as bad as you say cause you and dad turned out just fine." RJ was pushing and they both knew it.

Working to keep from grinding her teeth together, Gwen looked at her first-born. She had to give it to him; he was good at picking up on the little things. '_He must have gotten that from me,' _she thought with pride. "We almost weren't. I don't know how many times I almost lost your father to that place." Gwen looked to the mantle. She knew she had sworn to take it to her grave, but she didn't think it was a promise she was able to keep anymore.

"Years ago, when I first joined Torchwood and before your father knew about what I did, I found comfort with another man. This man and I had a relationship behind your father's back for a while. Then, one day, I ended it because I felt guilty about lying to your father. Years passed and I was happy with your father, and the other man died. But then a few short years after you were born, RJ, I did something terrible."

Gwen was crying now, looking at both of her sons for some sign that they would forgive her, but she didn't falter. Now that she had started speaking, she couldn't have stopped if she wanted. "It was shortly after Jack returned to Earth. While he was gone out there in space, he had gotten his wrist strap fixed, and like Daisy, I took it one night. I was terribly sad and lonely, and I just needed to see those who were dead and gone, to see my friends again. So I returned to a time when they were all alive and I went to see them.

"I was very careful; I made sure they didn't know I was a future version of myself." Although his heart was pounding, Ianto squeezed his mother's hands as if to say it was okay. Gwen smiled weakly, and then got up and walked to the mantle. She needed to be strong now; her son's life depended on it. Taking one of the pictures in her trembling hands, she walked back to the boys. "I returned to the man I told you about, the one I found comfort with.

"He didn't know I wasn't from that time and or that I was even there at all, because every night when I would leave, I would Retcon him so he wouldn't remember. I stayed in the past for over a month, visiting him every night until I finally realised I needed to come home. When I returned back here, Jack never said anything to me or asked me where I'd been or what I'd been doing. I think he knew, though, I really do. Anyway, he had covered for me, for the time I was gone, saying he sent me away on a mission. Two weeks later, I found out I was expecting Ianto."

Gwen looked down at the picture and then at her boys. Both had looks of pure shock on their faces. "Your father wasn't an idiot; he knew I had gotten pregnantwhile I was away. He never pressed me for answers or said a word about it. I always figured he thought Jack was your father, and he didn't do anything about it cause he wanted to win." She noticed the quizzical look on Ianto's face. "You see, your father always thought Jack and I had something. We didn't, although if Jack had asked…; but Jack's heart belonged to Ianto, and only to Ianto.

"Owen Harper was his name." Gwen handed the picture to Ianto. RJ hung his head; his mother had just told him about Owen, about all he had lost and howhe haddied. He never would have guessed from the way she had talked about him that they were more than just friends. "He was Torchwood's doctor and hedied, twice, for that place."

There was a noise from the hall and Gwen snapped her headaround when she heard. "Daisy?" she called out hopefully and then she gasped in horror.

Rhys stepped into the living room, knowing the noise he had just made had revealed his presence. Neither of the boyslooked the least bit shocked to see him standing there, although Gwen had gone white as a sheet.

"So the truth finally comes out," Rhys said to his wife of twenty-three years. Gwen was struggling, trying to find words to say but nothing came out when she opened her mouth. Rhys just looked at her, a mixture of pity, anger, betrayal and disgust clear in his eyes.

"Somehow, in my heart, I always knew Ianto wasn't my son. And you're right; I did think he was Jack's, but not by how the two of you behaved. It was what you chose to name him. I thought it was your way of slapping Jack in the face, that you were punishing him for finally ending things with you. Ianto Owen Williams, a constant reminder of two of the men that Jack had lost." Rhys stared at is wife. "Guess I really _was_ the fool."

The room was as quiet as a tomb. No one wanted to be the first to break the fragile stillness and say anything aboutthe devastating news that had just come to light. It was the shrill ring of Gwen's mobile that shattered the silence. Staring at the screen she saw it was Jack, and against her will, her heart gave a small lurch.

Daisy sat on the park bench watching a tall, red-headed woman pushing a small child on the swings. She glanced down again at the folder she had been reading. Big bold letters were written across the top: _DO NOT CONTACT_. Daisy still couldn't believe what she had read in the file, and she'd read it twice now. Donna Noble had saved the world and she didn't even know it. Creating her father had cost Donna her past. The Doctor had been forced to wipe her memories of their life together in order to save her sanity, and her life.

Smiling at the scene in front of her, Daisy watched the woman laugh and play with the young child. She saw Donna stare blankly into space for a minute, but before she could think about it, Daisy felt someone sit down beside her. She didn't have to look over to see who it was; she just knew. "You've been following me," Daisy said, not taking her eyes off Donna. Mother and child were now running around the slide and the child was laughing so hard he could barely move.

"Yes, I have. A very good friend of mine asked me to keep an eye on you." Now Daisy looked at the woman. She was quite pretty with her blonde curls everywhere and she didn't look like she cared one bit about it.

"Jack?" Daisy asked her.

"No, sweetie, the Doctor sent me." River lookeddown at the file Daisy had on her lap. "Donna Noble; sad story. Years ago, right after I met the Doctor, he told me of Donna Noble. Said he considered her one of his best was so proud of all she did to save this world. Guess she did more than he thought."

River looked at Daisy; alock of hair had fallen loseand the older woman gently tucked it behind her ear. "I've been watching you for a while now, and I see that you will do great things to protect the Earth and all those on it." River stood up, staring at Donna, who was now leaving the park. "You just need to stop running from your fate." River walked away, disappearing within a few footsteps. She was gone before Daisy had a chance to register what she had just been told. With a thoughtful look on her face, Daisy closedthe file back up and tucked it away in her backpack.

It was time for her to go home.


	8. Chapter 8

Inside the TARDIS, Jack was again throwing a fit because the Doctor still refused to move the ship. "I swore to Jackie that I wouldn't let any harm come to that girl!" Jack was shouting at the Time Lord. "If one thing happens to her, so help me, God, I'll find Jackie just so I can let her loose on you!"

The Doctor just sat back in his chair fiddling with his bow tie. Although Jack's words made him quite anxious, he refused to allow the immortal to see their effect. Even two regenerations removed from his first meeting with Jackie Tyler, she still had the power to scare him. Him! A Time Lord! He unconsciously reached up and rubbed the spot on his head where Jackie had slapped him the last time he'd seen her. "Jack, if you'd just…"

"You're trusting the fate of my daughter, of _Rose's_ daughter, to the hands of a murderer! Bet you didn't know that about her, did you?"

Anger was now rising in the Doctor and he clenched his teeth to keep from responding. A few feet away from the two men, Ianto stood quietly. He knew that Jack was acting out of fear for Daisy's safety; he just wasn't sure how far Jack would let his anger take him.

"What happened to you?" Jack taunted the Time Lord. "Back in your tenth body, you would never havehad a thing to do with someone like her."

Quietly the Doctor whispered, "I know she killed a good man." He couldn't bring himself to look up at Jack.

Jack stepped back. The Doctor he had known had abhorredall forms of violence. "You _know _she's a murderer and you senther after my daughter any way? Have you lost your mind with this regeneration? My daughter is out there somewhere, messing around God only knows when, jumping through time and doing who knows what damage, and you just sit here. She maybe a Time Lord to you, but to me, she's still just a child. _My_ child."

The Doctor's telephone rang, and Jack and the Doctor both jumped for it. The Time Lord was a split second faster. "Hello!" he shouted into the receiver, as he used his other hand to try and push Jack back.

Tothe man'sgreat relief, Ianto stepped forward and laid a hand on Jack's shoulder, gently restraining him. "Jack, give him a moment. He'll tell you what's going on as soon as he knows." He put his arm around the older man's waist and drew him back a few steps, so that Jack was no longer breathing down the Doctor's neck. Entwining their hands, Ianto rubbed the back of Jack's hand with his thumb. After a moment, Jack let out a deep sigh and rested his head against Ianto's shoulder, allowing his lover to comfort and strengthen him. Even as he listened to his caller, the Doctor marvelled at the way the young Welshman's loving touch could immediately Jack calm down; it was clear to see that Jack trusted him completely. He was wondering if he would ever find a love like thatagain when he heard River finishing with her report.

"Yes, River, I understand. Thank you." The Doctor hung up the phone.

"What did she say? Where is Daisy? What's going on?" Although he didn't leave Ianto's side, Jack fired question after question at the Doctor.

The Doctor, however, ignored the still distraught, albeit quieter, man and simply took his sonic screwdriver from his pocket. He made an adjustment to the settings and then pointed it at the console. Immediately, the central core of the TARDIS began whirring and pumping.

"Where are we going? Did we find her? Doctor, please,answer me!"

Turning towards the immortal, the Doctor shushed him. "We're going home."

Jack could feelhis anger rising in him again. He hated being in the dark about things, especially when it came to Daisy.

Sensing Jack's rise in tension, Ianto wrapped his arms tightly around the man's waist and pressed their bodies together. "It's going to be okay, Jack. If she's even half the person you are, Jack Harkness, then we will _all_ be fine in the end."

Ianto had such undying faith in him it made Jack's heart swell. He kissed the top of the younger man's head. _'Oh, God, how I missed you!' _he thought to himself. _'No matter what, you always find a way to keep me calm and centred.' _Jack smiled gratefully; he fervently hoped that Ianto could feel how much he was loved. With small shrug, he pulled out his mobile. "Guess it's time to let everyone know we're coming home then."

Gwen stared at the floor, chewing on her lip; the silence was making her nerves raw. No one had said a word in over an hour, not since Rhys' last, bitter words. The phone call had been Jack, saying they were coming home. Gwen had tried to get more information out of the man, but once again, he hung up on her. Now she just wished for this nightmare to be over. She had a splitting headache, and no clue as to where her little family was going to go from here. _'What ever possessed me to tell the truth now, after all these years!'_ She had no idea.

Her memory flashed back to that night so long ago when she had confessed her initial infidelity to Rhys. She had begged his forgiveness, desperate to be absolved of her guilt, but the Retcon she had mixed into his Scotch acted too quickly. Rhys had fallen asleep, using his last conscious moment to call her a selfish bitch. _'Where's the Retcon now when I really need it!'_

Rhys finally broke the silence. "Is RJmine?" It was a simple was so completely taken aback that hewould even ask _that_, that for a moment, all she could do was open and close her mouth like a fish. Finally, she managed to speak. "Why would you ask me that? Of course he's yours! What would make you think he wasn't?" Gwen said in a very hurt tone.

"Well, I don't know, Gwen. How about the fact that you bloody well didn't tell me about Ianto? I waited for you to fess up about him for years, and nothing." Rhys glared at his wife. "Or maybe it's the fact that his middle nameis his true father's. You knew that if we had a second boy I wanted to call him after my grandfather. And let's face it; we all know that 'J' in RJ stands for your beloved Captain Jack Harkness. So maybe now you can see how I could jump to that conclusion?"

Gwen knew she had that coming; she had no right to have kept this from Rhys for so long. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't face the fact that I had betrayed you again." Gwen looked down at the floor, feeling the full weight of thepain she had inflicted on her family. She struggled with the realisation that she may have destroyed everything they had worked so hard to build.

Rhys walked over and tookher face in his hands. "Gwen Cooper-Williams, you bloody idiot, I love you. I just wish you had loved me and trusted me enough to be completely honest with me years ago." Rhys kissed his wife, holding her tightly.

Both of his sons made faces at the sight before them. Ianto mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'that's so gross' under his breath. RJ smiled; he'd always known that his parents had a very healthy physical relationship. Then he frowned in dismay. _'I never meant for all of this to happen when I said I wanted to join Torchwood!'_

Gwen and Rhys separated and smiled at each other, and then at the boys. "As their father, if RJ wants to join Torchwood, then I'm going to let him. He's got my full support." Gwen's smile quickly faded. She knew it was no use to fight about it anymore; they were all three against her. Her only hope was that she could convince Jack not to allow it.

A strange noise filled the room, and the men looked around to see where it was coming from. RJ grabbed one of the handguns from the coffee table, loaded it, and handed it to his brother, and then took the other for himself. Instantly, they both stepped in front of their parents, becoming a physical barrier between them and the , however, wasn't concerned. She knew that sound, having heard it earlier on the Plass.

Both RJ and Ianto gaped in amazement as a blue box appeared in the corner of the living room, sending papers and drapes swirling. Quickly the doors opened and the three men inside stepped out. Rhys turned ghost white, gasped in horrified surprise and stumbled back, staring at the man in front of him.

"You forgot to tell him, didn't you?" Jack grinned, scooping Gwen up in a tight embrace.

"Rhys, honey, it's going to be okay. I can explain." Gwenwalked toward her husband who had backed himself up against the wall.

"You're dead!" he shouted, pointing at Ianto Jones. The boys looked between their father and the man he was pointing at. RJ and Ianto weren't rocket scientists, but they could see that the man was surely alive.

"Rhys, you need to calm down. Daisy did this before she ran off. It's why we needed to find the Doctor." Rhys looked at the'dead' man; he was so confused right now his head was spinning, but he did stop looking for an escape route. Instead, he walked on unsteady legs over to the sofa and plopped down heavily, waiting for the explanation.

"Okay, good." Gwen sighed in relief as Jack stepped forward.

"Guys, this is the Doctor." The Time Lord gave a little wave to everyone, looking around the room with a smile. The moment he noticed the weapons in the boy's hands, though, his smile turned into a severe frown.

"I don't think we need those, do we, Jack?" he asked snarkily. Jack wasn't sure what he was talking about at first, but then he noticed the handguns held down at the boy's sides.

"You can stand down, guys, he's not dangerous." Jack waited until the guns were safely back on the table, and then he took Ianto Jones by the hand and pulled him forward. "I'd like you to meet Gwen's boys. This is RJ and Ianto." Jackpointed to the boys in turn. RJ put his hand forward and shook the man's hand. "Boys, this is Ianto Jones." Jack gave off a huge grin that turned into a tender smile when he looked at Ianto. "Daisy went back in time and saved him."

RJ pulled the man from a handshake into a close hug,while his brother just looked at the manhe was named after. Then it was his turn, and he took the older Ianto into an embrace like his brother had. "My mother always said I was named after a great hero. Its nice to finally meet…." A sudden flash of white light interrupted Ianto and the two men pulled apart.

"Well, isn't this cosy." A womanwalked past everyone to stand by the Doctor. "Hello, sweetie." The Time Lord didn't say anything; he just looked at her with a slightly goofy smile on his boyish face.

"Who the bloody hell is that?" Rhys demanded. Gwen looked just as puzzled as her husband.

"Doctor River Song," Jack answered dryly.

The Doctorbegan fiddling with pictures on the mantle, arranging and re-arranging their order. "She's been keeping an eye on young Miss Daisy for us." His voice trailed off as his gaze fell on a picture of him and Rose, standing in front of the TARDIS. He couldn'ttakehis eyes off her face; memories of that day flooded his mind.

River could feel the chaotic emotions bombarding her Time Lord, and she wished there were some way she could ease his pain. She wrapped her arm around the Doctor's and turned him toward the rest of the group. "Well, she should be coming along any time now."

"Jack, I have something to ask you." RJ said, staring in wonder at the man who was in turn looking at Ianto Jones. RJ realised that for the first time ever, Jack had a look of true peace and contentment on his face. He almost changed his mind, not wanting to disrupt the moment.

"Now's not the time, RJ," Gwen quickly interrupted. She wanted to talk to Jack first, to make him see things her way. His mother's words spurred him into action; he knew exactly what she was up to, and he wasn't going to let her stop him.

"Jack?" Not getting a reply, RJ continued. "I want to join Torchwood."

Jack's head snapped around and he looked horrified by what RJ was asking.

"I know you need a computer geek and I just finished my degree. I'm top of my class." RJ stared at the man, determined to make his case. Jack looked over at Gwen and Rhys. Gwen was adamantly shaking her head no, and then she pointed to her husband with a brief nod, telling Jack that Rhys was the one that was okay with it.

"RJ, Torchwood is a dangerous job. Are you sure you don't want to do something a little safer?" RJ shook his head; there wasn't a doubt in his mind. "Well then, it looks like I've found my computer tech." Jacksmiled at the boy and shook his hand. He wasn't happy about this, not one bit, but he knew that if RJ was set on it, there would be no changing his mind. RJ was so like his mother in that aspect.

Young Ianto mumbled something, causing everyone turn in his direction. "I want to join as well," he repeated himself, this time loud enough for everyone to hear.

"No!" Gwen put her hands to her mouth as she stared at her younger son in horror.

"Ianto, you're too young. I'm sorry." Jack's answerto the young man was immediate.

"No younger than Daisy." Ianto returned calmly. "I can work part-time, in the Archives, and finish school before becoming full-time." Like his brother, he'd been thinking about a career with Torchwood since he'd been a child. Now that he knew about Owen Harper, he was more determined than ever to become part of the greater good.

Tears were streaming down Gwen's face and she clung to her husband's arm for support. One son in that place was almost more than she could bear; she couldn't imagine both her boys working there.

Jack looked over at Gwen and Rhys; the pain and fear on Gwen's face tore at his heart. Rhys nodded to Jack, as if to say it was okay with him, even though he could see it was ripping Gwen up inside. Gwen just looked at Jack, pleading silently for him to say no.

"Fine. Only you're on a trial period. Your grades slip or it becomes to much, you're out." Ianto nodded. He knew this was killing his mother but he had been quietly preparing himself for years, gearing his studies and school projects towards his future with Torchwood.

Without warning, another white flash broke up the emotionally charged moment.

Daisy stood in her living room, only mildly surprised to see that was currently filled with people. Jack ran to her, put his arms around her, and crushed her in a hug. Soon Gwen was with them, hugging them both; they all three had tears in their eyes. Daisy was surprised by the depth of emotion pouring from Jack as he looked at her, and then he hugged her again.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean tocause so much pain. I needed to clear my head." She said the minute they let her go.

Jack held out his hand, impatiently waiting for her to return what was his. He felt naked without it, like a vital piece of himself was missing. It had been almost seventeen years since he'd been without it for more than a few hours during the night.

Taking the strap off, Daisy started to explain. "I know I took advantage of your trust, Dad, but it was all so much at once, and you were all standing around talking about me like I wasn't even in the room. I just needed space to deal with everything and figure some things out." Daisy placed the strap into Jack's hand and watched as he put it back on. She had to admit it really did belong there, on Jack's wrist; now he looked complete, like the dad she'd grown up with.

Daisy looked around the room at everyone, trying to convey her deepest regrets with her eyes. She realised at that moment just how fortunate she was to be loved and cared about by so many people. She vowed to work hard to regain their complete trust.

The Doctor stepped forward. "Daisy, are you ready to go off and learn what it means to be a Time Lord? There is so much to teach you about our people and our history." He waved his arm, motioning toward the TARDIS. "All of our people are gone now, but through us they will always live on." He HHwrapped his arm tightly around River.

River smiled welcomingly at the girl, remembering what it felt like when he gave _her _the same speechyears ago. She doubted in his time line he had said the words to her yet. That was the trouble with being with the Doctor; everything that was normal was turned up on its head.

Sobered by the thought that despite her travels, she still hadn't come to a firm decision, Daisy looked around the room at each of the people that she loved. She watched them look at her, each with a different emotion clearly visible on their face or in their eyes.

Jack's face had fallen; she knew he was trying to be strong at this moment, but he suddenly looked like an old man. Ianto Jones was holding her father up; he had his arm around Jack's waist and he was leading him over to the closest chair.

Aunt Gwen and Uncle Rhys were silently crying, but her uncle was smilinghis 'everything-is-fine' smile.

RJ was the only one that wasn't upset by the news; he looked on with great curiosity to see what was going to happen. '_How could anyone turn down an invitation to travel with the Doctor?'_ he thought. _'I'd give anything for even a single trip!' _

Finally, Daisy turned to Ianto Williams, her best friend. He was looking down at the floor, but she could still see that he was greatly upset aboutpossibility of her leaving, but was trying so hard not to show it.

Her answer was swift and heartfelt. "No, Doctor. This is my home, and these people are my family. This is where I belong."

Everyone's faces lit up to hear her turndown the Time Lord's invitation. Jack couldn't help but think at that moment that she was nothing like John, Rose, or even himself. They all would have killed to travel with the Doctor, to be able see the stars, and all of time and space.

Daisy was most definitelyher very own person, and his heart swelled with pride. Rose and John would have been so proud of their little girl.

The Doctor was shocked. Very few people turned down a chance to travel with him. Most would beat down the doors at the mere glimmer of a chance for one trip in his beautiful blue box. "You've got to! We are the only two left! I have no one else."

River tried to hide the fact that she felt slightly insulted at this. Sure she was just _part _Time Lord whereas Daisy was closer to a _full_ Time Lord, but that didn't makeit sting any less. River sat her hand gently on the Doctor's arm. "Maybe one day, my love?" The Doctor just smiled back at her. In his hearts, he knew that day would come. He just had to accept that it wasn't going to be today.

Accepting defeat gracefully, The Doctor took out a piece of paper, handing it to the young girl. "When you…" River elbowed him in the ribs. "_If_ you… ever change your mind, give me a ring. I'll be waiting." He turned to the woman on his arm with a smile. "Come on, River, time to get you home." He led his friend inside the TARDIS and it disappeared right before everyone's eyes.

Jack was on his feet in an instant. He grabbed his daughter up in the biggest hug he had ever given anyone, and then he let Daisy go and looked around the room at his friends. "Well, it's been a trying week; we all should get some we have a big day." Daisy questioned Jack him with her eyes. Jack smiled.

"Tomorrow we welcome our two newest team members!" Jack pointed to RJ and the younger Ianto. Daisy walked over to her best friend,hugging him. Jack turned to his Ianto. "And maybe welcome back an old member?" he asked his beloved Welshman hopefully.

Ianto Jones just smiled enigmatically and kissed him soundly. There was definitely a promise in that kiss, but Jack wasn't sure whether it was about Torchwood or their coming night together. It didn't matter though; either prospect was exciting!

Daisy looked at the younger Ianto. "So you're joining up too?" she asked him happily.

"Can't let you and RJ have _all_ the fun without me." He tried to force a laugh.

"Well, I think it's going to be great working with you." By now, everyone was already standing by the door, so Daisy quickly pecked Ianto on the cheek and headed up to her room. Standing in the doorway, one arm wrapped tightly around his lover's waist, Jack thanked Gwen again for everything.

Tomorrow really was a big day. Tomorrow he would gain at least two new members. Tomorrow was the beginning of a wonderful chapter in his life, and he planned to enjoy every minute of it.

Tonight, however, he was going to start his life over with the man he loved.

Jack closed the door firmly, as though he were symbolically closing the door on all the pain and hurt of the past.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
